Ruthless
by XXtheOneAndOnlyXX14
Summary: Harry Potter learns that Dumbledore's having people use him to defeat Voldemort. With his hidden family that stands by him, they're going to show everyone who's boss and doing what he should've done in the beginning. Now Harry's bringing out his true colors and not taking anyone's crap. Bad!Dumbledore, Slytherin!Harry, Dark!Harry, Ok-ish!Voldemort. SSHP SLASH! OC characters. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1-4

**Ruthless**

**XXtheOneAndOnlyXX14**

**Summary: Harry Potter learns that Dumbledore's having people use him to defeat Voldemort. With his hidden family that saved him from the Dursley's Hell, they're going to show everyone who's boss and doing what he should've done in the beginning. Now Harry's bringing out his true colors and not taking anyone's crap. Bad!Dumbledore, Slytherin!Harry, dark!Harry, ok-ish!Voldemort. Lots of Bashing! SSHP SLASH! OC made up by** **moi! Enjoy (((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o)))**

**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did the books would have some SERIOUS twists to it**

Chapter 1: From Light to Dark

Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, the Gryffindor Golden Boy, the enigma for Light, was not happy. Having known that he was only Dumbledore's play thing for years was bad, but knowing that the Weasleys were being paid to 'care' for him made Harry sick. He thought that they actually cared. But no...

Now... Now he was going to show the world the real Harry Potter. Not the fun, happy façade he put up when at school. He was going to bring those faces down and show the real one. The steely, green eyes, stoic face, dark thoughts, and crude humor. And the glamour. Since he was thirteen Harry had worn a glamour. To hide the scars, bruises, cuts, the lithe body with muscle from quidditch and manual labor, the tattoos and piercings. Harry Potter was dead and Onixander Marcus Evans rose from the ashes.

•*•^•*•^•*•

In the muggle world Harry had legally changed his name to Onixander Marcus Evans. Oni lived at 4 Privet Drive in Surrey, London with his 'loving' aunt, uncle, and cousin. He was turning 16 this summer, coming into his inheritance. Then he'd be able to go down to Gringrotts and see what Lordships he'd be going into. Oni had found out in his fourth year at Hogwarts, all this from his closest friend Draco Malfoy, or Gage Lucas Black. Gage had been disowned by his father for dating a muggleborn witch and refusing to break up with her (just because of having grown up in the pureblood ways didn't mean he had to follow them). Him and Mandy Littingale were still together after all these years and Oni was proud that they shoved it in Lucius' face. This had all happened in their fourth year during the TriWizard Tournament when Oni had found the Malfoy's arguing near the Forbidden Forest.

*FLASHBACK*

"... don't care if you've dated her in secret for that long! She's a mudblood and I want you to end it!" came an enraged male voice about six feet away from Oni.

"I don't want to break up with her! And don't call her a mudblood!" yelled another angry male voice.

Sneaking closer to the fighting men, Oni was surprised to see the two Malfoys. Hiding behind the thicket of some trees, he watched as the argument became more heated and the tension in the air bearing down more and more on them.

Whatever the younger of the two hissed at his father had made the other man go lobster red in fury and swiftly smack the boy hard in the face. Draco fell backwards from the hit and curled up in a ball as more hits rained down upon him.

It was enough to make Oni freeze in shock and horror. Malfoy had curled up instinctively, just as Oni did when Uncle Vernon was beating him. When Malfoy Sr. brought out his wand was when Oni leaped into action.

Grabbing his wand he cast a powerful Reducto at the man and watched as he flew a few feet before falling to the ground. Quickly casting a Stunning Hex, Oni ran to help Draco.

"Get up, get up, get up! Quick! Before anyone sees us!" Oni said as he gently helped up the hurt boy in front of him.

"Potter?! What ar-"

"Shut up until we get to the castle and I can take you to a safe place before we talk!" was a snapped interruption as he got the Invisibility Cloak out. Slipping it over them, he helped Draco hobble up to the castle. Once there, he took secret passage after secret passage to get to the seventh floor Room of Requirement.

Inside was a smaller replica of the Hospital Wing and filled with potions and books of healing. Setting Draco down on one of the beds, Harry sent a Diagnostic Charm at the shocked boy and saw that there wasn't as much damage as he had feared. Lots of bruising, abrasions, and a twisted ankle. Grabbing the correct potions and balms to heal the bruising and abrasions, he started to work on the hurt Malfoy.

"How do you know so much about healing?" came a startled and confused question as Oni was wrapping up Draco's ankle.

"I have to do this to myself at the beginning of every school year." was the dull reply.

"Why?" was the even more confused reply.

Looking up, he saw that Draco was completely bewildered. Standing up, he brought out his wand and slowly but clearly said, "If you want to really know, I want a Wizard's Oath that you'll never give this information to anyone through any type of communication."

Draco got a suspicious glint to his eyes, but his curiousity won out. Taking his own wand out he stated, "I, Draco Lucius Malfoy, swear on my magic, soul, and life, that I will not tell another living being through any type of communication about the information I am about to recieve." At the end of the Oath, both of their magi swirled around them and binded to form the Oath.

Oni sat down near the blonde and slowly told him about the horrors he went through at the Dursleys' and what happened through every school year that made him increase his knowledge of healing himself and others.

It was that Oath that brought two lonely boys together in a tentative friendship, and with the disownment of Draco, that became a strong brotherhood bond.

*END FLASHBACK*

Anyways, Gage had taught Onixander all that he could about the wizarding world because Dumbledore had completely left him stupid and uneducated. This upcoming year at Hogwarts Oni was going to be resorted and become a Slytherin like the Sorting Hat had wanted to sort him. He'd already sent Dumbledork a letter saying that he wanted to be resorted and hadn't had a reply yet. Once he was 16, Oni was leaving the Dursley's and moving into 12 Grimmauld during the Christmas Holidays. Gage was moving in with him and a few of their friends were coming also. The Order of the Flaming Chickens could go screw themselves. Sirius left him that house and he was going to use it to his liking.

•*•^•*•^•*•

After two months of labor work, little food, and daily beatings by Uncle Vernon, Onixander was skinny, black and blue, and world weary. His hair had grown to his shoulders and easily hid the bruises and cuts on his face and Dudley's old clothes hid the bruises and thin body. Nobody ever asked by _that Potter boy _was always the only one to do the work, why only he was the one to be yelled at by that great brute of an uncle and not the bullying Dudley. They had stopped asking themselves those questions years ago.

The only good thing today was that it his birthday. The night he could finally leave this hell hole and take control of his life. Onixander already had all of his things packed and ready to go the second the clock hit 12:00 am.

Five more minutes... A slight tingling started in Oni's back.

Four minutes... It started pulsating and felt tight, like someone was stretching the skin.

Three minutes... It hurt all over. Bone-deep pain that increased as time went on.

Two minutes... Oh how he felt like screaming. To feel his body shifting and growing...

One... It was like something inside of him snapped and the broken edges were thrust through his body repeatedly. He felt something explode from his back. His eyes burned, pain making him to curl forward.

As suddenly as it started it stopped. Onixander slowly uncurled from his position and sat up. Blood splattered the walls behind him. Something shifted against his back, making him jump in surprise.

Wings. Pure black, dark as night and smoother than silk sat upon either side of his spine. Indents in his back became known when he lifted one wing. His wings were about six and a half feet in length each. His chest was a little broader and shoulders squared off. He grew from 5'4" to 5'9". The change had healed all his wounds.

Magicing his clothes to fit and grabbing everything he owned with him, and left.

Chapter 2: New Allies and A Makeover

Walking down quiet streets, Oni stopped at 27 Dead End Alley. The music playing was blaring through the foundation of the house.

...We are the nobodies, wanna be somebodies, We're dead, we know just who we are, We are the nobodies, wanna be somebodies, We're dead, we know just who we are, Yesterday I was dirty, wanted to be pretty...

Marilyn Manson's song The Nobodies was playing at the moment.

Opening the door, Onixander walked into the hall and turned into the kitchen on the right. A few house elves were sitting around talking among themselves. One spotted Oni waiting patiently in the doorway and jumped to attention.

"Master Onixander sir! What is Gali be getting you?" Gali exclaimed.

"If I could have a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and chocolate milk would be fine please." Oni asked.

"Of course Master Onixander sir! What kind of jelly do you wish to have?"

"Surprise me." was the amused reply.

Seconds later a pb & grape jelly was on a plate and a large glass of chocolate milk was set before Oni. Thanking the house elves for the meal, Onixander went to go find his friends.

Alex, Cherry, Reagan, Thaz, and Damien were lying around in the living room. All of them were wizards and witches also. The two leaders, Annalise Razac and Lisbeth Salander, weren't home yet from picking up their familiars. Everyone was transferring to Hogwarts this year for Oni, Gage, and Mandy.

"ONI!" Cherry yelled, jumping from the couch to grab him in a bear hug.

"Cherry ca-n't... breathe!" Oni gasped out.

"Sorry!" she said while letting go to get a good look at him.

Onixander had gotten taller and wasn't wearing those godforsaken glasses anymore. His bright green eyes had brightened even more, looking almost lime green. His hair was to his shoulders and an air of forbidding and something dark seemed to surround him. She needed to go take him shopping to get new clothes.

"If your inspection is done, may I sit please?" a humorous voice asked, interrupting her thoughts. Hearing snickering from the others, she blushed. Pulling Oni with her to the couches where the others were, she started planning what stores they were going to go shopping at.

•*•^•*•^•*•

_The Next Day..._

Five long hours and hundreds of articles of clothing later, Onixander was set for life. Forty shirts, thirty-one pairs of pants, numerous undershirts, underwear, and socks, ten pairs of shoes, and two bags full of accessories (necklaces, piercings, bracelets, belts...). Right now he was wearing a tight dark green t-shirt, black skinny jeans, and black converse. He had on a white and purple studded belt, lip and multiple ear piercings, and three bracelets on his left wrist. There was a tattoo of the phrase: I will forever be who I wish to be : on his right shoulder-blade in Japanese and a green and black snake in full detail curling down his right arm with the tail at his shoulder and head on the back of his hand with the tongue flickered out on his middle finger. His fingernails were painted black also. He got his hair trimmed neatly to where it was still near his shoulders, but even and dyed with strips of amber-red, blue, and purple through it.

All in all, he looked like any other goth/emo guy out there.

After putting away most of his new possessions, Oni walked downstairs to see what was for dinner.

"Hey Oni." a voice said behind him with a Swedish accent. Turning around he saw Lisbeth.

Lisbeth was a medium-height, black-haired, very skinny Swedish women. She looked 14 years old but she was really 29. Her straight hair was to her chin and she wore dark denim skinny jeans and a deep red tee with blue converse. Lisbeth's black, piercing eyes dug into his and he fought the urge to shudder.

"How are you doing Lisbeth? You and Anna doing good?" Oni asked, smiling.

She gave him a crooked smile saying, "Yeah, we're doing fine. I'm just glad to see you're ok."

"Better than ever! I've never had such a great time in my life!" came the happy reply.

"That's good. Let's get down to the dinning room before they send out a search party."

•*•^•*•^•*•

Oni's and the others' Hogwarts letters arrived a week later. Everyone was accepted. Alex, Thaz, and Damien were going to be seventh years, Reagan, Oni, Anna, Cherry, and Lisbeth were going to be in sixth year. Even though Alex and Lisbeth were older than was allowed at Hogwarts to be students, they could pull it off, Dumbledore didn't have to know their real ages.

Today they were going to Diagon and Knocturn Alley for supplies. Grabbing the Floo powder, they each went through the fireplace to the Leaky Cauldron. They got a few stares. There were people who actually stopped to look wide-eyed at the group of teens, ones who glared in disgust at the muggle-clothed children, and others who looked once and kept moving on.

Alex was wearing a black Slipknot t-shirt, black jeans, blue Doc Martins, white belt, and his neck length black hair in his face.

Reagan was wearing a light gray t-shirt, black jeans, white Doc Martins, brown leather belt, and his dreadlocks up in a pony tail.

Cherry had a pink t-shirt, black jeans, black Converse, and her shoulder-blade black hair stripped with pink.

Thaz had on a black long-sleeved shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows showing off the stunning tattoo of a weeping willow tree on the inside of his right forearm while the left forearm was covered in self-inflicted scars, black jeans with a silver chain down the side to mid-thigh, a gold studded black belt, black converse, and his jaw length black hair showcasing the snake bite piercings on his lip.

Annalise had on a white tank top, black skinny jeans, white Converse, studded belt, her caramel brown hair dyed blood-red at the tips, a piercing through her lip and many in her ears, and her tank top showing off her tattoos that ran from her left ear, across her neck, to her right shoulder, and down her entire right arm to the edge of her thumb in a dialect of language unknown to anyone but her.

Lisbeth wore a deep red tank top, ripped denim skinny jeans, ankle-high black boots, her hair up in a low Mohawk, piercings in her eyebrow, nose, and ears, and her tank top showing off part of her exquisite dragon tattoo on her left shoulder.

Onixander was wearing a green tank top, ripped black jeans, white belt, black Converse, lip and ear piercings, showing off his snake tattoo and Japanese phrase, four leather bracelets on his left wrist, and a small braid going down the left side of his head. He had put a glamour on his wings so no one could see them.

Damien had on a Marilyn Manson concert t-shirt, black jeans, black Doc Martins, studded belt, short white hair hanging in his face, and two bracelets on his right wrist.

Oh, if only his "friends" could see him now. A deep chuckle made its way up his throat and everyone smirked darkly.

Chapter 3: Snape, Gage, Weasleys and Granger

~Parsletounge~

The group walked into Diagon Alley and headed for Borgin and Burke's for their school books and whatever else they wanted. Once their purchases were made and shrunk into their pockets, they headed over to Madam Malkin's. Being fitted for their school robes and shrinking those also, Oni and Reagan went over to the Animal Menagerie. Oni bought a deadly 8 foot long King Cobra and Reagan bought a small gray kitten with yellow eyes.

~What sssshall I be named Massster~ hissed his new companion.

~I will call you Ssssalllibann, but Ssssalll for short~ Oni whispered back.

~Thhankk you, Massster. I like ittt~

Oni smiled at the snake as Salliban wrapped around his shoulders, neck, and arm.

As the group walked into the Apothecary, they saw Gage Lucas Black (Draco ex-Malfoy to everyone else) looking around the store.

"GAGE!" Cherry yelled, running over to hug him. It was more of a tackle but Gage was able to stay on his feet.

"What the bloody- Cherry... I can't... breath!" was the gasped exclamation.

Annalise and Alex pulled Cherry from him while Onixander helped Gage catch his breath.

"You ok there brother?" Oni chuckled lightly as color came back to Gage's face.

"That psycho's gonna bloody kill me one of these days! She takes the expression 'Love you to death' seriously." Gage replied shakily.

"Are you well Draco? That was some attack inflicted on you." came a silky voice behind them.

Turning around, Severus Snape stood there with a quirked lip.

"Fine, Uncle Severus." Gage said.

Snape's eyes roved over them and coming to rest on Oni.

"And who might your, friends, be Draco?"

"That's Annalise, Lisbeth, Thaz, Cherry, Alex, Reagan, Damien, and you know Onixander." Gage said, pointing to each person in turn.

"I do not believe I've had the pleasure of meeting Onixander before." came the smooth admonishment.

"Of course you have Professor! We've known each other for six years!" Oni smirked amusedly at his Potions Master.

Snape looked him over unemotionally with no recognition. "I do not forget a face Onixander, and I know I have not the pleasure of knowing you before."

"I'm hurt Professor! And here I thought you'd be the only one the recognize me."

"Apparently not."

"It's me Professor, Harry Potter."

Shock flitted over Snape's face for a second before it was gone. Eyes searching him fully before staring into Oni's bright green eyes.

Feeling a probe at his mental shields, Oni slightly lowered them and allowed Snape to look at a few memories he brought forward before snapping his mind closed again.

"It seems it is you, Potter." was the dispassionate reply. "Why did Draco call you Onixander?"

"In the muggle world I legally changed my name to Onixander Marcus Evans. Here I'm still Harry Bloody Potter." Oni said, bored.

Snape raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. Oni shrugged and turned back to see his group picking out their potion ingredients.

"Anna! Can you find the Dementor's breath and Grim fangs please? We need those for the experiment!" Oni called to the caramel head he saw bobbing through the aisles.

"I think we might have to find those somewhere else! Don't think they have them here!"

Oni made a face while Gage nodded and Snape looked confused and intrigued.

"Why do you need those ingredients?" Snape finally asked as he put his pride to the side to ask.

"Anna and Lisbeth are experimenting on a potion we're creating and it needs those ingredients for the potion to take effect." Oni explained.

"And dare I ask what kind of potion takes such rare and deadly ingredients?" came the intrigued question.

"A potion that puts the ingester through whatever they feel while near a dementor, but in vision form, and for all to see. It'll string the memory out into the open for everyone to see. The worst the person has been through, the more memories for people to see." Annalise said nonchalantly, coming to stand by Gage and Oni.

"Why would you want to create such a horrendous potion?" Snape asked horrified.

"Just making it for fun." Annalise replied innocently.

Gage chuckled saying to Onixander, "And you've known these people for how long?"

"I've known Anna and Lisbeth since I was 6 years old, Cherry at 8, Alex at 9, Damien and Reagan at 12, and Thaz at 13. Then me and Ga-Draco have been friends since fourth year." Oni told Gage and Snape. "They've all been my family all these years and we've all had our hardships but we're thankful for them because they brought us together."

"Damn right." Thaz muttered at Oni in his ruggedly silky voice. It was smooth yet had a sharp edge to it. He walked over to Oni and put his arm over the younger boy's shoulders, pulling him into his side. "Don't know if I'd still be alive if it weren't for Onyx. Helped me so much and I've been clean ever since." Onixander blushed and hugged Thaz tight.

"I'd hate to break the love festival but we gotta get a move on." Reagan said smirking.

Everyone had already paid for their potion supplies and was waiting for the three to follow suit. Paying for their ingredients and saying goodbye to Gage and Snape, they left.

Right before Onixander was about to leave he turned around and said loudly to be heard by Snape, "Be ready for some new Slytherins sir!

•*•^•*•^•*•

By popular vote (by their stomachs), they stopped at the ice cream parlor and bought sundaes.

"... think he'd be here yet do you? We've been here every day since last week looking for him." came an annoyingly high-pitched voice.

"All I want is the money from his vault and to make sure he doesn't try to kill us this year." said a displeased male voice.

Walking together was Hermione and Ron. Both looked disgruntled and annoyed about something, and listening to what was said meant that it was Oni (Harry) that was the problem.

He shared a look with Anna and quickly cast a small glamour to hide the tattoos and facial piercings. Looking around the table he saw that everyone had glints of mischievousness in their eyes too.

Suddenly, Cherry laughed loudly and practically yelled, "Oh Harry, your soooo funny!"

Weasley's and Granger's heads whipped over to where they were sitting and practically sprinted over when they saw him.

"Harry!" they both said in fake enthusiasm. "We've been looking for you!" Granger scolded gently as she went to bear hug Oni. Before she could even touch Oni, Anna stood in front of him.

"You try to touch him again and it'll be the last thing you ever do." Anna hissed between clenched teeth. Granger hurriedly stepped back in rage and opened her mouth to say something , but then shut it when five wands trained themselves on her.

A shrill scream emitted from her before she stomped away, leaving Weasley turning redder and redder.

"You think you're better than us, huh? Well, you can bloody fucking die for all I care!" he snarled.

"Right back at cha." Oni replied, ice filling his voice.

Weasley growled and stormed away too, watching them go before continuing with their ice cream.

When they were finished, they headed to Knocturn Ally for some other supplies before going home.

Chapter 4: Hogwarts and Resorting

On September 1st, the group had packed and was on their way to the Hogwarts Express.

They caught a few stares when they walked through the barrier. People had actually drawn their wands in surprise of the group of darkly clothed teenagers. Nearly everyone had stopped the conversation they were in to gape, glare, stare, and then whisper to their partners about them.

Anna had on a dark red t-shirt, tattoos showing, skinny jeans with holes on her knees, studded belt, a silver chain hanging from her waist to mid-thigh, white converse, her facial and ear piercings, and a purple, white, and black plaid backpack.

Thaz had on a black v-neck long-sleeved shirt, black jeans, silver studded belt, purple Vans, small gauges in his ears, snake bite lip piercings, jaw length black hair swinging into his face, and a blood-red backpack.

Alex had on a black Rise Against t-shirt, black jeans, red converse, white belt, black hair shadowing his face, and a neon blue backpack.

Lisbeth had on a black t-shirt, denim skinny jeans, black ankle high boots, brown leather belt, hair up in a short Mohawk, ear and nose piercings, and a bright orange backpack.

Onixander had on a purple t-shirt, black ripped jeans, neon pink studded belt, black Vans, shoulder length hair showcasing his facial piercings, snake tattoo showing, and a neon yellow backpack.

Reagan had on a forest green long-sleeved shirt, black jeans, brown leather belt, purple converse, dread locks up in a ponytail, left eyebrow pierced, and a charcoal gray backpack.

Cherry had on a white and pink striped shirt, ripped denim skinny jeans, pink converse, black shoulder-blade length hair stripped pink, ears and lip pierced, and a bubblegum pink backpack.

Damien had on a dark gray Avenged Sevenfold t-shirt, black jeans, checker board belt, blue Vans, white hair spiked up and tipped neon blue, and a grass-green backpack.

They boarded the train and found a compartment near the middle of the train to share. It was a bit squished, but they made it by expanding it with a spell.

Ignoring the looks that people gave them when they walked past, they talked, played games, and read to pass the time until they were finally at Hogwarts.

Casually throwing a robe on, not even bothering about the uniforms, they grabbed their backpacks and trekked up to a carriage. After a bumpy ride they were at the front doors of Hogwarts. They walked to the room where the first years waited until McGonagall got them for the sorting. A few minutes later, she came with a few dozen firsties and gave them a speech before they entered the sorting. Throught the entire lecture, McGonagall kept looking at their group in surprise and suspicion.

(Read Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone for speech)

Moving into a line, they walked into the Great Hall and waited for their names to be called. All the first years' names were called first, but before the group was to be sorted Dumbledore stood up to introduce them.

"We at Hogwarts are lucky to present some transfer students that will be starting this year! I hope you all make them welcome! Also, Harry Potter will be resorted." And with that he sat down to watch the rest of the sorting.

They had all decided on the train that they would wait for each other to be sorted before going to their Houses.

"Alex Delire!"

... "SLYTHERIN!"

"Annalise Razac!"

... "SLYTHERIN!"

"Cherry Lancastior!"

... "HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Damien Welten!"

... "HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Harry Potter!"

... "SLYTHERIN!"

"Lisbeth Salander!"

... "RAVENCLAW!"

"Reagan Zayter!"

... "SLYTHERIN!"

"Thaz Reyzaer!"

... "RAVENCLAW!"

The expressions on everybody's faces was enough to almost make Oni's neutral façade break into fits of laughter. Almost! Ron and Hermione were glaring death at him while the Gryfindor's had yelled in outrage as they heard the Sorting Hat call out Slytherin for Oni, Gage had given all of them standing ovation, the other students had been quiet but soon the hall was filled with whispers, and personally, Dumbledore's had been his favorite. He had been taking a sip out of his goblet but had started choking and spit some out all over his front as his face turned from a healthy cream to deathly white, red, and purple in quick succession. Once his coughing stopped, he stared at Oni in horror, fury, and fear at the same time, though it never showed on his face.

Once Thaz was sorted, as one they turned to Dumbledore.

"Are we allowed to have our familiars with us? Your letter only stated that we need an animal, but didn't say anything about a familiar." Anna questioned bluntly.

"Ah, you are allowed to have a familiar with you! In fact, we urge that our students have familiars!" came Dumbledore's twinkly reply that didn't reach his eyes.

Anna nodded and flicked her hand to open the doors to let everyone's pet in. There stood a group of beautiful beasts who all stalked, prowled, slithered, and flew to their respective masters.

Annalise's was a magnificent, pitch black panther. Sebastian was five and a half feet high and eight feet long from nose to the tip of his tail.

Lisbeth's was a flighty, energetic cheetah and elegant Harris Hawk. Uriah was four-foot three inches tall and five foot ten inches long. Glarios was a dark brown color and glided through the air to land carefully on his master's shoulder.

Oni's two familiars were Lily and Salliban. Lily had been Anna's, but bonded with Oni the moment she saw him. Lily was a breathtaking Bengal tiger, and the mate to Sebastian. She had Salliban wrapped around her neck while padding up to their master.

Cherry's was a brown, white, and a tinted rusty colored timber wolf. Alishatia was a shimmering mix of her tri-color coat that clashed yet blended together. She was four feet high and four-foot seven inches long.

Thaz's was a fierce tempered jaguar named Ret. He was five foot two inches tall and six feet long. His piercing yellow-green eyes fixated on his master as he trotted purposefully to Thaz.

Alex's was a mix breed of wolf and fox. Dren had shiny black hair that glinted blue, red, and purple in the light. He was three feet nine inches high and four feet four inches long. Dren's deadly claws clicked ominously on the stone floor.

Reagan's was a winged snow leopard. Aries was four feet eleven inches tall and five feet five inches long. Her wings were five feet each in length, which were folded primly upon her back while she practically ran to rejoin her master's side. He hadn't brought his new kitten in fear that she would be hurt or lost since she was too young.

Damien's was a young lioness of the name Naomi. She flashed her teeth in greeting upon seeing him and hurried to be with him. Naomi had her chin up in a great show that she didn't care what anyone thought of her and growled lightly in warning.

Some of the students had screamed when the animals had first rushed in, but quickly silenced when they saw that they weren't going to hurt anyone... yet. Almost all the teachers had drawn their wands and were ready at the first sign of attack, but Hagrid had started bouncing up and down in enthusiasm of meeting new beasts to work with.

"And, pray tell, why should I allow such dangerous animals in my school?" was the deathly quiet whisper that made everyone shut up and stare in shock at the dark emotions that had made it onto their grandfatherly sweet Headmaster's face.

**So what do you think so far? This is my first story ever but I have others that I'm working on now that I won't post unless you ask. This is the first time I've ever done something like this. I'd like critical but helpful feedback about what you think on my story and I'll try to fix my writing to make it better. I'll try to keep up regular postings of chapters but I'm in 10th grade and have lots of tests/studying/schoolwork to do and don't know how long it might take me to post more. Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed it! :)**


	2. Chapter 5

**For those who read the story on the first-second day I put it up, I redid and fixed it so it's going to be confusing if you started reading this one and didn't re-read the first part. Hope you enjoy! I'd like to give a HUMONGOUS thank you to Bonnie S.! Bonnie helped me soooo much with my last chapters and I will forever be indebted to her! **

**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter**

_Last Chapter:_

_Some of the students had screamed when the animals had first rushed in, but quickly silenced when they saw that they weren't going to hurt anyone... yet. Almost all the teachers had drawn their wands and were ready at the first sign of attack, but Hagrid had started bouncing up and down in enthusiasm of meeting new beasts to work with._

_"And, pray tell, why should I allow such dangerous animals in my school?" was the deathly quiet whisper that made everyone shut up and stare in shock at the dark emotions that had made it onto their grandfatherly sweet Headmaster's face._

Chapter 5: Introductions and Traitors

"You'll allow them in because you just said that you urge your students to have familiars. These are out familiars." Anna said bluntly, running her fingers through Sebastian's fur.

"But these are dangerous beasts! Able to kill my students!" Dumbledore said, his face flushing in anger.

"Ah, but the thing is that they don't attack unless provoked, protecting someone or something, or told to. I'd suggest not angering them. Sebastian, here, is smart enough to warn me if somethings wrong." Anna replied carelessly. "Otherwise they're all lazy sunbathers who only get up when it's time to eat."

"Specially this one." Reagan teased, turning to his familiar. "Aries loves a good sun bath, just letting her wings stretch out around her and soaking up the warm rays of the sun." He carded his fingers through Aries' feathers, making her purr loudly in satisfaction. Chuckling lightly, he looked back to everyone else to see that they were also more relaxed since they were able to be near their familiars too.

Their familiars were more than just animals, pets, or protection. To them, their familiars were family, a sense of peace that washed over and through them, an anchor that held them down in the storms of the unforgiving ocean, to support and be supported. They were treated as equals and were all extremely intelligent beings. Though there seemed like there were a lot of animals with them, it really wasn't. Lisbeth owned a manor in Ireland were they spent the most time at because that was where there were near a hundred animals of all size and species. Everyone had their own favorite families of animals; Anna liked the feline and equilibrium, Lisbeth was more of an avian person, though she did own a few other animals, Alex was a canine type of guy, while Cherry had a pack of wolves, Reagan liked the magical creatures more, Thaz liked fierce animals, especially big ones, and Onixander was more of a feline and reptile person.

**.*.^.*.^.*.**

Albus Dumbledore couldn't believe his ears, much less believe what he was seeing.

Eight students, one was his own pawn, defied him! To his face! In front of everyone!

He could feel his face flush an ugly red color and his mask starting to slip. What he really wanted to do now was get Harry by himself and explain that he (Harry) wouldn't be able to go to Slytherin because it was too dangerous. How all the other students in that House would be trying to kidnap him for Voldemort, try to poison his food and drink, hex him when his back was turned.

No... Harry Potter was not going into Slytherin... Even if he had to Imperio him back into Gryffindor's common room and Obliviate everything that happened. It wouldn't be the first time that he (Dumbledore) had to do something like this. And every time he felt that rush of cold satisfaction that he was more powerful than them all, that he was going to be the All Powerful Albus Dumbledore who helped Harry Potter defeat the Dark Lord Voldemort.

Feeling more calm, he tuned back into the conversation that those _children_ were having and saw it was the perfect time to interrupt.

**.*.^.*.^.*.**

"Ah, my mistake then! Please, make yourselves at home then! The more the merrier!" cut off most of everyone's thoughts. Looking up, they saw that Dumbledore seemed to have come to his 'senses' and was allowing them all to stay. Smirking inwardly, they shared a quick glance that was almost impossible to notice unless to the absolute trained eye.

Nodding to each other, they headed to their new House's tables with their familiars with them. There was only one thing to do now... And they all awaited that fateful day...

**.*.^.*.^.*.**

Anna, Oni, Reagan, and Alex headed towards the spots that Gage had saved for them. Giving sufficient greetings for now, they waited for the food to arrive.

Cherry and Damien happily trotted to their new table and sat chatting about random things that went through their fluffed-up brains. The others shook their heads in amusement, all thinking that some things would never change when it came to Hufflepuffs. All were constantly happy and bouncy unless they were put into a drastic position. Then they became near deadly.

Lisbeth and Thaz were sitting at the Ravenclaw table talking softly together about a new research paper that had come up in the use of using gene splicing to create super-human warriors for war. It had been shoot down almost immediately, but still held others' interest in the subject.

All were too caught up in their thoughts to see that the Headmaster was staring (if anything else, glaring) at them and shooting disappointed looks at the Gryffindor table, especially Ron and Hermione. They were the ones who were supposed to keep Harry ignorant of the doings that were going on behind his back and in the shadows of their plans. It seemed that they had messed up somewhere last year and were looking between murderous, fear, and chaste.

**.*.^.*.^.*.**

_The Next Morning..._

Waking up at 6 am, Onixander stumbled his way to the showers and sluggishly came awake. Dressing in a dark gray v-neck long-sleeved shirt, black slacks, black converse, and a black robe with a large Slytherin Crest on the back, made his way down to the common room.

It was more comfortable than he remembered from his second year: A large fireplace was set in the left wall with three large couches surrounding it. There were single chairs at single or large circular tables for studying with chandeliers hanging from above for light. A smaller fireplace was on the right wall surrounded by comfy armchairs to relax in. The doorways that led to the dorms were in the back corners, the left was the boys while the right was the girls. A bright glowing moss on the walls took you to corridors that were set for each year level you were in. In the corridor, you had the choice of sharing a dorm or picking a single room to have to yourself. Oni had chosen to room with Gage this year. There was also a large extravagant bathroom on your floor and a separate library/study area that you could fill with your personal books and scrolls of work. He didn't know what the girls' dorms looked like and he knew he'd never see daylight again if he tried.

Sitting by the smaller of the two fireplaces, he pulled out an Ipod (they had created a spell that allowed electronics to work near high amounts of magic) and turned on one of his favorite bands, Avenged Sevenfold, and chose the song "Critical Acclaim". Pulling out the muggle book he was reading, _The Girl Who Kicked the Hornet's Nest_ by Strieg Larsson, he settled down for a good morning reading session.

It was about 15 minutes later that he felt the presence of someone else and looked up to see Anna not even half awake making her way over to him. She had decided to wear an evergreen colored shirt, soft black leather pants, white converse, and a sleeveless black robe with the Slytherin Crest on the left front breast area. Anna plopped down in a recliner and started blasting Seether from her Ipod's ear buds.

Annalise was not a morning person, she usually wasn't fully awake until noon. Anna tended to be nocturnal, up all night and sleep all day. She could even pull four all-nighters straight and not crash. It was then that when she did get to sleep, she slept for a few days before she would wake back up. And you NEVER try to wake her up! The consequences are deadly...

At 6:45, Oni went up to the dorms to get Reagan and Alex up. One of the few ways to wake up any of the group was through their stomachs. Going to the room that the two guys shared, he walked and surveyed the predicament before him.

Alex was sprawled out everywhere in his bed, there were pillows on the floor, and so was half the comforter. Reagan was curled up in a ball on his side, the blankets pulled up to his chin, hugging his pillow.

Gathering as much breath as he could into his lungs, he bellowed as loud as he could, "YOU'RE GONNA MISS BREAKFAST IF YOU DON'T GET UP!" The result had Oni rolling on the floor laughing, tears running down his face, and holding his cramping stomach.

Reagan had jumped a foot off of his bed and was looking around the room wildly for clothes, cursing loudly, not taking notice of the other two. Alex had startled so much that he fell out of his bed, cursed so badly any mother would be washing his mouth out with the nastiest soap they could find, and noticed that Oni was the one who had made it happen. Getting up, he slowly stalked his way towards the oblivious hyena-boy on the floor and would've pounced if not for the hasty jinx thrown at him.

Oni quickly got up and ran back down into the common room, swept the sleeping Anna up in bridal-style, and booked it for the Great Hall. During his get away, he heard, "ONIXANDER MARCUS EVANS!" yelled from an angry Alex. Giggling insanely, he ignored the stares he got from the other Slytherins.

**.*.^.*.^.*.**

Anna and Onixander were eating breakfast when Cherry and Thaz walked in. Waving to them he started eating again, but quickly started to choke when he heard the purred whisper in his ear, "My dearest Onyx, how are you today? You seemed absolutely... entertained... by our reactions this beautiful morn in the dorms. Shall you apologize for that unnecessary action or will I have to exact vengeance upon your being?"

Choking out a sincere apology, Alex sat down smirking beside a frightened Onixander.

A while later, Professor Snape came down and handed out the schedules. When he got to the group of unexpected Slytherins, he stopped and stared hard at them before handing out their schedules.

Oni looked down at his;

Monday:

7:00-8:00~ Breakfast in Great Hall

8:00-10:00~ Double Defense Against the Dark Arts with Hufflepuffs

10:00-12:00~ Double Potions with Gryffindors

12:00-1:00~ Lunch in Great Hall

1:00-2:00~ Arithmancy with Ravenclaws

2:00-3:00~ Care of Magical Creatures with Hufflepuffs

4:00-5:00~ History of Magic with Gryffindors

5:00-6:00~ Free Period

6:00-7:00~ Dinner in Great Hall

10:00~ Curfew

11:00-12:00~ Astronomy with Ravenclaws

Tuesday:

7:00-8:00~ Breakfast in Great Hall

8:00-10:00~ Free Periods

10:00-11:00~ Double Ancient Runes with Gryffindors

12:00-1:00~ Lunch in Great Hall

1:00-3:00~ Double Transfiguration with Gryffindors

3:00-4:00~ Arithmany with Hufflepuffs

4:00-6:00~ Double Charms with Ravenclaws

6:00-7:00~ Dinner in Great Hall

10:00~ Curfew

Wednesday:

7:00-8:00~ Breakfast in Great Hall

8:00-9:00~ History of Magic with Hufflepuffs

9:00-11:00~ Double Potions with Gryffindors

11:00-12:00~ Arthimancy with Ravenclaws

12:00-1:00~ Lunch in Great Hall

1:00-3:00~ Double Defense Against the Dark Arts with Gryffindors

3:00-4:00~ Free Period

4:00-5:00~ Care of Magical Creatures with Hufflepuffs

6:00-7:00~ Dinner in Great Hall

10:00~ Curfew

11:00-12:00~ Astronomy with Ravenclaws

Thursday:

7:00-8:00~ Breakfast in Great Hall

8:00-9:00~ Free Period

9:00-11:00~ Double Transfiguration with Ravenclaws

11:00-12:00~ Charms with Hufflepuffs

12:00-1:00~ Lunch in Great Hall

1:00-2:00~ Free Period

3:00-5:00~ Double Ancient Runes with Gryffindors

6:00-7:00~ Dinner in Great Hall

10:00~ Curfew

Friday:

7:00-8:00~ Breakfast in Great Hall

8:00-9:00~ Free Period

9:00-11:00~ Double Potions with Ravenclaws

11:00-12:00~ Care of Magical Creatures with Gryffindors

12:00-1:00~ Lunch in Great Hall

1:00-3:00~ Double Defense Against the Dark Arts with Hufflepuffs

3:00-4:00~ Free Period

4:00-6:00~ Double Arithmancy with Gryffindors

6:00-7:00~ Dinner in Great Hall

10:00~ Curfew

11:00-12:00~ Astronomy with Hufflepuffs

Saturday:

Free Day

7:00-8:00~ Breakfast in Great Hall

12:00-1:00~ Lunch in Great Hall

6:00-7:00~ Dinner in Great Hall

11:00~ Curfew

Sunday:

Free Day

7:00-8:00~ Breakfast in Great Hall

12:00-1:00~ Lunch in Great Hall

6:00-7:00~ Dinner in Great Hall

10:00~ Curfew

Seeing that he had fifteen minutes before class started, he and his friends went down to grab their class books for the day and went to the DADA classroom. There hadn't been an introduction for the new teacher. All of them hoping it was someone competent, they stood outside the door and waited for the professor to let them in.

A few minutes later, the door opened. Walking in they saw the teacher at his desk, looking over some parchments of paper. He had shaggy brown hair with gray showing, dull amber eyes that had once been full of knowledge and life, and was none other than Remus Lupin.

Lupin seemed to have felt their presence and looked up. His amber eyes flashed with anger but quickly turned dull again.

"Take a seat and class will begin soon." came a toneless reply before his eyes went back to the parchments.

_Remus Lupin, the Traitor._


	3. Chapter 6

**OH! A cliffie last chapter... Sorry but just had to! Here's chapter 6 now! I'd like to thank everyone for adding my story to their favorites and following! The reviews were awesome also!**

_Last chapter:_

_A few minutes later, the door opened. Walking in they saw the teacher at his desk, looking over some parchments of paper. He had shaggy brown hair with gray showing, dull amber eyes that had once been full of knowledge and life, and was none other than Remus Lupin._

_Lupin seemed to have felt their presence and looked up. His amber eyes flashed with anger but quickly turned dull again._

_"Take a seat and class will begin soon." came a toneless reply before his eyes went back to the parchments._

_Remus Lupin, the Traitor._

Chapter 6: Lupin and Confrontations

There was a tense silence before Alex moved to find a seat near the back. This brought everyone else into action and they followed him to find seats also. Oni sat in between Anna and Alex while Reagan and Gage sat in front of them. Nobody said a word as the waited stiffly.

Theodore Nott walked into the classroom with Blaise Zambini and Daphne Greengrass, who sat by the group in the back also. Now the students were pouring into the class and whispering about Lupin being the teacher again, even though everyone knew, and disapproved, that he was a werewolf.

To Oni it wasn't just about him being a werewolf and almost killing him, Ron, and Hermione, Professor Snape, and Sirius, but what he learned about the man during the summer.

*FLASHBACK*

Oni was recovering from Vernon's last beating when he heard people arguing downstairs. Vernon's loud, heavy steps were making their way to Oni's room.

The clicking of the locks were coming off and Vernon stomped into the room, red-faced and breathing heavily.

"Boy, you've got a visitor. You know what will happen if you tell!" Vernon spat dangerously, making a quick swipe across his neck at the injured teen at his, Vernon's, feet. Grabbing his nephew by the scruff of his neck, Vernon hulled him out into the hallway and down the stairs into the living room, where he dumped him onto the floor.

There, sitting on the couch, was Remus Lupin, come to save Oni. Only... Lupin was smirking at him, staring at Oni with a triumphal gleam in his eyes.

"Remus, help me!" Oni begged while trying to crawl towards Lupin.

"Why should I? You're getting what you deserve, murderer." Lupin said nastily. Standing up slowly and shaking out his robes, Lupin walked carelessly to the front door.

Oni felt something inside of him break, something rush through that cracked area and made him stagger upwards into a standing position. Blood was streaming down the whip marks on his back, Oni didn't notice, and neither did Lupin, but Lupin did notice something different.

There was a brightness to the murderer's eyes, a power that even Dumbledore wouldn't be able to match, and that frightened Lupin slightly. The boy was on his feet, a malicious look on his face, looking ready to kill.

Kill Remus Lupin.

Magic was pulsing off of Oni in waves, tangible enough to touch. It was a striking blood-red color, forming shapeless masses before being sucked back into the boy's body. When Oni smiled that awful smile, the one that you just knew that something horrifying was about to happen, Lupin could see that Oni's canines were sharp and pointed like a vampire's.

Growling in the back of his throat, Oni lashed at Lupin with some of his magic. The werewolf had enough sense to duck and roll away from the magic, it leaving a four-inch long cut in the wall. Quicker than should be humanly possible, Oni rushed at Lupin and grabbed him around the throat, throwing him into the floor and pinning him there.

"You shall never know the truth with an attitude like that." Oni hissed out of clenched teeth, barely holding onto sanity.

"What truth? That you weren't the reason that Sirius is dead? That if you hadn't been born, then James would still be alive? You're the reason all these people die! I've hated you since the minute I laid eyes on you!" Lupin said sharply, struggling to breathe as the hand around his airway closed more and more.

Bunching a large amount of magic together, Oni pounded it into Lupin, leaving the werewolf bruised and unable to breathe for a long while. Savoring the purpling color of Lupin's when Oni stepped back, he watched as the werewolf's expression turned to panic, relief, and then fury as he stood up and charged towards Oni.

Side-stepping the attack and grabbing Lupin by the neck again, he pulled their faces close together and growled, "Get out!"

Lupin looked ready to attack once more, but thought better of it and stormed out of the front door.

Turning around, Oni saw the Dursleys watching from the kitchen door, petrified by the scene they had just saw.

Thinking quickly before the Dursleys could do anything, he hissed menacingly at them and whispered dangerously through his teeth, "If you ever try to hurt me again, I will kill you. A slow, agonizing, painful death worse than anything you've ever done to me!"

Turning on his heel, Oni made his way upstairs to sleep off the exhaustion. He was left alone for the rest of the summer, able to heal the majority of the way from the damage he had received from his uncle.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

And here was the bastard now, teaching again. Hoping that Professor Snape would mess up the Wolfsbane Potion, Onixander watched as Lupin introduced himself and started class.

**.*.^.*.^.*.**

DADA was over and tense, but uneventful. Lupin ignored him and he ignored Lupin. The Hufflepuffs, but Cherry, were staring at Oni almost the entire time.

Fast walking to the group, Cherry began talking instantly about what her and Damien had done last night, about the dorms, and possible people she might like to befriend. Everyone smirking at the enthusiasm Cherry was emanating.

Saying goodbye to Cherry as she went to their next class, the group walked down into the dungeons for an entertaining double period.

**.*.^.*.^.*.**

_Snape's Pov_

"... and I will not tolerate any foolish wand waving! The potion is on the board. Start brewing!" Severus snapped at his class.

I'm surprised that Weasley and Potter passed their potion's OWLs, Severus mused thoughtfully, But now seeing Potter's natural brewing aptitude when not with Weasley I can see how he got an Outstanding.

And it was true. The boy was quite the brewer when Weasley or any of the Slytherins were messing up the potion.

Twenty minutes later, Severus saw Weasley give Granger a look, and before he could open his mouth to say something, threw a Mandrake Root at Potter's cauldron. The reaction was instantaneous. Potter's potion turned from the bubbling sky blue it was to a nasty, putrid vomit green and started over-boiling onto the boy.

Quickly vanishing the potion from the boy and cauldron he looked over Potter to see the damage. He felt shock flit over his face when he saw there wasn't a mark on him, but still saw the wincing on Potter's face. Wanting to make sure that there wasn't any internal harm, he motioned for Potter to follow him.

"Granger! Weasley! Fifty points and a week of detention with Filch each for purposely harming a student! Potter, come with me. Mr. Malfoy you are in charge while I take Potter to be checked." Severus barked out while helping Potter out of the door.

A few steps later, the boy spoke up. "Where are we going sir?"

"The Hospital Wing where you will be checked by Poppy."

"... Oh."

The lack of arguing surprised Severus. He had always known the brat to whine and cry about not wanting to go to the Hospital Wing and being fine and blah blah blah. Potter being complacent was worrying in itself.

Walking down the corridors to the Hospital Wing was a quiet affair. Pushing the doors open, and yelling for Poppy, and getting Potter on a bed.

Bustling out of her office, Poppy started checking Potter over. "Oh dear Mr. Potter, oh dear indeed."

The boy chuckled lightly saying, "Poppy, you know I've had worse."

"Child, you know not to call my by my first name when there are others around!" came the scolding reply.

"But Pop-" was interrupted by-

"ONIXANDER EVANS! You take that glamour off now so I can heal you! These are some serious burns and a few of those scars need to be taken care of!"

Raising both eyebrows at the mention of Potter's muggle name, a glamour, and scars, Severus was surprised when the boy hastened to comply even though he, Severus, was still beside him, Potter.

Once the glamours were down, the damage was astonishing. Second and thrid degree burns covered Potter's arms, lower neck, and probably on his chest if the charred clothing went anything by that. But more troubling were the old and new scars Severus saw on Potter's skin. Surprisingly, the snake tattoo on Potter's arm was real from when he last saw it in Diagon Ally. When the boy took his robe and shirt off, Severus could see something shiny and black on Potter's back.

Poppy was drowning the child in potions and balms. When she had Potter turn around, Severus could clearly see what the shiny black stuff was. Feathers! Even more they were flattened against Potter's back, looking entirely organic and attached. While Poppy moved the left one, Severus could see indentations where the wing folded and smoothed against Potter's back so they weren't noticeable underneath his clothing.

"So you came into an inheritance. Wonderful Onixander! What kind of inheritance came from which family?" Poppy questioned while examining some scarring on Potter's left shoulder-blade.

Potter still chuckling answered, "Well, I inherited my half-fallen angel from my mother's side. Turns out that she came from an extremely long line of squibs that pushed back to the beginning of time and was descended from one of the angels created from God himself. It's only every few hundred generations of children that inherit the change of powers. The angel I'm descended from decided that being neutral was better instead of just Light or Evil. The others didn't appreciate his views so they chucked him outta the Gates of Paradise."

Severus was shocked. That was the only way to express it. Poppy, though, seemed to take this into consideration of all that Potter said, accepted it, and then kept working on the boy.

"How did you find this out?" Poppy asked curiously.

"Gage and I found an ancient text in Knocturn Ally and when looking through it, found some familiar names so we bought it. When we were later reading through it we found out that my mother wasn't really a muggleborn, so we kept on searching and came up with this so far."

"Wonderful! At least that Ally came up for something good for once!" came an amused reply before Poppy became serious. "What did they use on you this summer? It's different then what they've used other years."

Potter pale slightly and flinched at a memory as his eyes dulled. "Vernon thought that since to them that I was nothing but an animal, I should be treated as one. He found that a dog chain was more satisfying than a belt."

Unbidden memories of Severus' own childhood came to the forefront of his mind. Even though he was treated better than Potter was, it still wasn't pleasant. His drunk father, Tobias, would beat him and his mother, Elaine, and spend all their money on alcohol and drugs. Tobias was finally stopped when he nearly killed Severus' mother and a neighbor had heard the screaming and called the police. Tobias was thrown in prison for forty years for attempted murder, aggravated assault, drug and alcohol abuse, and child abuse. It got a little better when his mother healed and was able to get a job, but there was always the thought of Tobias hanging over them.

All of Severus' perceptions of Potter were obliterated and shattered within seconds of seeing more and more of the obvious signs of severe abuse and neglect. The slightly showing ribs from starvation, though they weren't as prominent as they would've if Potter hadn't gotten away from the Dursleys' household.

And the scars... The scars were horrendous. They covered nearly all of Potter's back. Thick, short ones and thin long ones. There were some that looked as if they were carved into the boy's flesh.

Potter looked up to noticed that Severus was staring at his back.

"This is nothing compared to what some of the others have, especially Annalise. You don't ever want to know the true Hell she went through." Potter said in a dead voice. It made Severus shutter in fear at what these children had experienced in their short lives so far.

"You will be staying here for the rest of the day while I get everything healed Onixander." Poppy ordered, making Potter lay down on the bed while she bustled off to do only God-knows-what.

"I shall let your teachers and classmates know that you are unwell and won't be attending class Mr. Potter." Severus finally said to break the uncomfortable silence that had enveloped them.

"If you could please Professor Snape, just call me Onixander Evans in private. I hate being called by anything but that, and have for years." Onixander Evans asked.

"I will try to, accommodate, that wish Mr. Evans." Severus said before turning on his heel and sweeping out of the Hospital Wing to let everyone else know that 'Potter' would not be able to attend classes for the rest of the day. And to make sure that the Gryffindors hadn't destroyed his classroom.

**Lol another chapter done! Hope you liked it! FYI, I'm not religious in any way possible, I don't believe in God and all that, so sorry if I don't get my facts straight because I'm not researching any of this! Review please and I'll make another wonderful chapter just for you!**


	4. ALERT!

**LOL ok. ummm. Ruthless is going to be put on hold for now because I'm having some horrible form of Writer's Block with this story for some reason, but not with others. Sorry. Sooooo, until I can get back into the groove of it, I'll be posting a new story. So look out for it and sorry again!**

**Love,**

**XXtheOneAndOnlyXX14**


	5. Chapter 7

**Amazing reviews everyone! Also I noticed that I messed up on the schedule and I'll get that fixed up. Thanks!**

**LIGHTNSHADOW- I loved your review and you'll have to keep reading to find out ;) **

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

**Here's another chappie so i hope you all like it! ENJOY! 3 **

_Last Chapter..._

_"You will be staying here for the rest of the day while I get everything healed Onixander." Poppy ordered, making Potter lay down on the bed while she bustled off to do only God-knows-what._

_"I shall let your teachers and classmates know that you are unwell and won't be attending class Mr. Potter." Severus finally said to break the uncomfortable silence that had enveloped them._

_"If you could please Professor Snape, just call me Onixander Evans in private. I hate being called by anything but that, and have for years." Onixander Evans asked._

_"I will try to, accommodate, that wish Mr. Evans." Severus said before turning on his heel and sweeping out of the Hospital Wing to let everyone else know that 'Potter' would not be able to attend classes for the rest of the day. And to make sure that the Gryffindors hadn't destroyed his classroom._

Chapter 7: Voices From the Past

It was two days later that Onixander was allowed out of Poppy's clutches, and those two days made all the difference. Gryffindor was on an all out war against Slytherin about one thing or another. Professor Snape and McGonagall were taking points left and right against both houses, handing out detentions with various teachers, and on the verge of exploding if they saw one more fight.

Oni was walking to the Slytherin common room Thursday morning to change clothes and pick up his materials for the day when he was stopped by Thaz.

"Keep a low profile, Anna says to not do anything." was the whispered warning before the other man stormed away.

Feeling dread creeping throughout his being, Oni walked swiftly to the safety of the common room, thinking about how he had this same feeling during the TriWizard Tourament too. Something was going to happen, and it most likely wasn't going to be for the best for anyone.

**.*.^.*.^.*.**

Oni sat down at an extra table that had been brought be the House Elves. Anna, Gage, Cherry, Thaz, and Damien were already there, getting stared at by everyone. Anna was on her iPhone texting someone with a frustrated look on her face, while the others alternated between eating, chatting quietly, and glaring at the rest of the filling Hall.

The Headmaster wasn't a his seat yet, so Oni took that as a good sign and glanced through the other professors there. Snape didn't seem to care, McGonagall looked pissy and tight-lipped, and the others just stared and whispered between themselves.

Lisbeth, Alex, and Reagan showed up at that moment and greeted everyone else before digging into the food in front of them. Not surprisingly, Lisbeth ate the most. Most people thought that Lisbeth was anorexic because she was all flesh and bones and had an almost sickly complexion, but really, she ate around two platefuls of everything and didn't put any weight on at all.

Anna swore loudly and stood up, walking out of the Hall like the devil's from Hell were after her. Chuckling minutely about that image, Oni pushed his plate away and pulled out his iPod to listen to some Three Days Grace.

_I've been cursed,_

_I've been crossed,_

_I've been beaten by the ones that get me off._

_I've been cut,_

_I've been opened up,_

_I've been shattered by the ones I thought I loved._

_You left me here like a chalk outline, _

_On the sidewalk waiting for the rain, to wash away, wash away._

_You keep coming back to the scene of the crime,_

_But the dead can't speak, and there's nothing left to say anyway._

_All you left behind, is a chalk outline._

_I've been cold, in the crypt,_

_But not as cold as the words across your lips._

_You'll be sorry baby, some day,_

_When you reach across the bed, _

_Where my body use to lay._

_You left me here like a chalk outline,_

_On the sidewalk waiting for the rain, to wash away, wash away._

_You keep coming back to the scene of the crime,_

_But the dead can't speak, and there's nothing left to say anyway._

_All you left behind, is a chalk outline._

_All you left behind, is a chalk outline._

_All you left behind..._

_You left me here like a chalk outline,_

_On the sidewalk waiting for the rain, to wash away, wash away._

_You keep coming back to the scene of the crime,_

_But the dead can't speak, and there's nothing left to say anyway._

_All you left behind, is a chalk outline._

This was one of his favorite songs. "Chalk Outline" was a very deep, emotional song that made Oni feel as though he weren't alone in this cruel world. It always made him think of the revenge he'd get once Dumbledore was gone.

Checking his watch, Oni saw he had ten minutes until classes started. Deciding to do something useful with his free period, Oni got up to go to the library. Saying goodbye to the others, he headed off.

There weren't many people there yet, only a few Ravenclaws, and the period went slow and quiet. Gathering the books he wanted to check out, two potions texts and a magical beasts journal, Oni headed off for Transfiguration.

**.*.^.*.^.*.**

Growling almost inaudibly, Oni and the other Slytherins left the double transfiguration period and went to go to Charms with Hufflepuffs.

McGonagall found it necessary to give Oni a detention with Professor Snape for not being at the first class Tuesday and 'back-chatting' a teacher when he said that he was in the Hospital Wing.

The rest of his classes had gone without a hitch, until Double Ancient Runes with Gryffindors. It wasn't that big of a class, only six Gryffindors and ten Slytherins total. The only bad thing was that Hermione Granger was in his class and the other Gryffindors were glaring at him. Oni ignored them the entire period and walked sedately out of the room.

Dinner had been the same as breakfast and lunch, their own tense table. The only difference was when Anna's ringtone of "Liar" by Korn was heard throughout the Hall and everyone went silent as Anna put her phone on speaker and answered in Portuguese when she saw who was calling her.

_W__hat the fuck do you want?_ - Anna asked harshly.

_M__y dear, how I've missed you._ - a deep male voice all but purred.

_Like hell you have! I've told you to never talk to me again. So, I ask again, what the fuck do you want?_ - came Anna's sharp voice demanded.

_You know I couldn't stay away! I'm in a bit of a situation and was wondering if you were willing to help me with... ah... this predicament?_ - asked the man on the other line of the phone.

_You know that I don't give a shit about what you're in trouble with. I might've before, but you lost that care when you lead them to my village! _- was Anna's rapid reply.

_You will come to help me when I tell you what it involves. I've found out that some of the_ others _survived and thought a little red-head of yours - _the man was interrupted by Anna.

_DON'T YOU DARE BRING HER INTO THIS! YOU WERE THE REASON THEY WERE ALL KILLED AND I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU THINK THAT BRINGING HER INTO THIS- _- Anna's screaming rant was interrupted by the man screaming also.

Y_OU BITCH! I'M THE REASON YOU'RE STILL ALIVE! I HAD NO CHOICE BUT TO TAKE THEM TO THE VILLAGE IF I WANTED TO LIVE! _

**_Then you should have died!_** - Anna's voice shook as she hissed this.

The man on the other side was quiet for a few moments before he talked again.

_Sheba's still alive. They kept her locked up in a cell at their building. I saw her yesterday when I helped take over their mafia headquarters._

Annalise's face turned white when the words hit her. "_No..."_

_Yes_

_I watched them drag her away... to be killed like the others..._ - was Anna's quiet reply.

_They kept her _- the man said, just as quiet.

_What do you need me to do?_ - Anna demanded.

_You need to come back home. I'll meet you there. Then I'll take you to headquarters and you can take Sheba wherever you want and I'll never contact you again._ - the man said emotionless.

_I'll see you in two days, Carlos. Bye._ - was Anna's determined reply.

_Bye._

Annalise hung up the phone and turned to the others. "You all heard and understood that?" at the nods she continued, "I'll be back in a week's time, maybe a little later. I know this could be a trap, but he could also be telling the truth. I'm going to go see if Sheba's really alive or not, alone. You know I can defend myself if anything goes wrong. You will not follow me or try to help."

Everyone was quietly thinking over Anna's words, demand, and found they could not disobey their Alpha and her orders. Even though they all treated each other as equals, Annalise was more powerful than any of them and they all bowed to a direct command from her. All of them had some sort of 'dark' or 'dangerous' quality to them that made others treat them differently and hate them for what they were. Slowly they consented and at her approving nod, knew that they couldn't do anything but stay here and pray that everything went well.

**.*.^.*.^.*.**

The next morning, the group was standing in the Entrance Hall. None of them did well at goodbyes, so it was a quiet event where they all hugged and kissed Anna and Sebastian (she had to call him from the Forbidden Forest, where all of their familiars were staying at the moment) goodbye before they left.

Anna was dressed for war. She had two Japanese katanas strapped to a hip each, a Bushman knife strapped to her right ankle, a Damascus Calypso knife strapped on her left ankle, a DPX Raven knife strapped to her left forearm, and a Hand and A Half Italian Schiavonesca sword strapped to her back. In a duffel bag, she had two QSZ-92 pistols, and a Media RSS Feed Report media M-82 Barrett .50 sniper rifle. Anna was wearing black jeans, black combat boots, a black t-shirt, and her hair up in a pony-tail.

Swiping her side bangs out of her eyes, Anna hulled her duffel bag onto her shoulder, said one final goodbye, and disappeared in a flash of gray light.

**.*.^.*.^.*.**

Everything was silent for the next two days before the group came back to some smidge of life. That smidge of life came from Fred and George Weasley.

Saturday morning, a ruffled up owl carrying an extremely large box made its way to Oni. Throwing detection spell after reveling charm, nothing showed up that indicated that anything inside would harm the opener of the box.

Slowly lifting the lid and peaking inside, Oni threw his head back and roared laughter. The others clamoured around to look inside and their raucous laughter echoed through the silent Hall.

"Do yo- Do you think we should do it?" Oni managed to get through bouts of giggling.

"Of course! Did you read the note?" Thaz asked, gasping for breath.

"No. Let me see it." Oni said, grabbing the note.

_Dear Our Favoritest Person In the Entire World,_

_It's your favorite twins in the entire world! Gred and Forge here! Soooo, we heard about everything from the Order of the Over-Cooked Chickens. You going to Slytherin and all that. But, WE DON'T CARE! Just to let you know Harry, we don't care about what the rest of the family's saying about you and all that hippogriff poo-poo. So inside of this wonderful box of wonders, we packed everything you'll ever need! Don't worry, we put some things in here for your new friends too! Also, a few prank items for the others that aren't getting the message that You Don't Care What They Think. Anyways, there's also a few... objects... that we thought you would get a kick out of and help with your new image ;) hahaha we learned this winky-face from a muggleborn witch we've apprenticed. Hope you love it all!_

_Forever You're Best Pair of Twins EVER,_

_Fred and George _

Looking at the items that Fred and George mentioned that would help me with my 'image', I just had to laugh some more. Grabbing the box, I ran out of the Hall with the others chasing after me.

**.*.^.*.^.*.**

It wasn't until Monday that anyone saw the unusual group again. They looked perfectly fine except for a few bandages; Lisbeth had on one her neck, you could see the buldge of the gauze under Oni's, Gage's, Alex's, and Damien's shirt, and Cherry had one on her leg.

Whatever they did with that box, it didn't seem to be anything good.

* * *

**Ok, so I know that this is really crappy and I feel really bad for not being able to put any new chapters so soon and I'm still working with the new story. I'm not sure when the next chapter for this will be put up. I've been super busy with birthdays, tests, projects, and family so please be patient with me. Thanks so much! Love you all! 3 :) 3**


	6. Chapter 8

**Yeah so I know that the last chapter wasn't all that great. I always try to get it at least over 2000 words. So I hope that this one is better! Thanks for everyone being patient with me! Love you all *heart!***

**XXtheOneAndOnlyXX14**

* * *

_Last Chapter..._

_Looking at the items that Fred and George mentioned that would help me with my 'image', I just had to laugh some more. Grabbing the box, I ran out of the Hall with the others chasing after me._

_**.*.^.*.^.*.**_

_It wasn't until Monday that anyone saw the unusual group again. They looked perfectly fine except for a few bandages; Lisbeth had on one her neck, you could see the bulge of the gauze under Oni's, Gage's, Alex's, and Damien's shirt, and Cherry had one on her leg._

_Whatever they did with that box, it didn't seem to be anything good._

Chapter 8: Annalise, Severus, Tattoos, and Titty-Piercings

None of the group said a word about where they were, no matter how hard someone interrogated them. To Oni, he thought that Professor Snape was looking at him more, but so did all the other teachers.

Oh well, Oni thought to himself, I'll just have to get used to it. Everyone stares.

He knew that Lisbeth wasn't trying to get too worked up because Annalise wasn't back yet, but they all felt the strain.

Lisbeth and Anna had been always been together. When Oni had first met the girls when he was six years old, he didn't know what to think of them.

*FLASHBACK*

Whimpering, Harry curled into a ball in a dark alley. Uncle Vernon hadn't been in a good mood when he came home to see that Harry hadn't finished all of his chores. How was a six-year-old supposed to clean the gutters _and _paint the fence_ and _wax the kitchen floors within two hours?

Shuddering when another cold breeze swept around the small child, Harry slowly got up to move to a large box he'd seen the other day in the next alley down. The farther away he was from his _family_, the happier Harry was.

When he reached the end of the alley he was in now, Harry saw that there were two girls looking at him warily across the street.

Shrugging away the funny feeling he got from them staring, Harry started limping down the street to the other alley.

"Hey kid!"

Harry turned around to see that the girls were fast walking across the street and coming toward him. Putting up his guard, Harry waited for the strangers to come closer.

"What happened to you?" the smaller of the two asked. Her voice was jerky and had an accent he couldn't place. She was about four feet in height, with soft brown hair and piercing gray-blue eyes. She was wearing blue jeans, a black coat, and white shoes. From what Harry could see, there were bandages on her left arm and around her throat.

"Nothing." Harry said dully.

"Well if it was nothing, then why do you look like you got trampled by a herd of hippogryffs?" the other girl asked. This one was about five feet tall, with short black hair and calculating black eyes. Not dark brown, black. She had on black jeans, a black leather coat, and scuffed brown boots on. There were two ear piercings in each ear and a tattoo of a wasp on her neck.

"Whats a hippogryff?" Harry asked ,before he realized he wasn't supposed to ask questions. At all. That was the number one rule at the Dursleys': You never ever _ever _ask questions.

Before he could apologize, the brown-haired girl had beat him to it. "A hippogryff is a magical beast. It's half horse, half eagle. They're really proud and don't take to improper manners. You never show fear to them, or they attack. If you bow to them, and they bow back, then it's found that you're worthy."

Feeling better that he wasn't yelled at for not asking a question, he forced himself to ask another before they left. "What are your names?"

"Sorry. Didn't mean to not introduce ourselves. I'm Lisbeth and this is Annalise. Anna for short." the black-haired girl, Lisbeth, said.

"Harry." he replied.

"Pleasure to meet you. Now, back to the real subject. Why are you so messed up?" Annalise asked.

"_Nothing!_" Harry said, terrified what would happen if Uncle Vernon found out if he told someone.

"It doesn't look like 'nothing'. You've got a bruised cheek, split lip, what looks to be a broken wrist, and sprained ankle." Lisbeth said.

Nearly petrified in fear, Harry turned to run, but two hands on his shoulders stopped him.

"You seem like a nice kid, Harry, so I want to know who did this to you." Lisbeth stated, looking him straight through the eyes. He felt as though she could somehow see everything that went through his head. Shivering slightly, Harry tried to pull away again to no anvil.

"I guess I'll just have to fix you up myself then." Lisbeth finally said. Before Harry could do anything, he had been swept up bridal-style into Lisbeth's arms, and was being carried down the street. He could see that Annalise was following them at a sedate pace.

A street sign, letting them know that they were going onto Dead End Alley, was passed. A few abandoned buildings down, there was a dark house sitting between a deserted lot and run-down apartment building.

The gray paint was peeling away, leaving the house look decayed and dirty. The front door was riddled with what looked like knife marks and spray paint. Lisbeth kicked the door in and walked into a dusty hallway.

"The inside better than what the outside looks like. Apparently, no one could get into the house, no matter how hard they tried. So, it's just all dust and dirt now."

Looking around, Harry could certainly agree. The inside needed a good cleaning, and badly. There was dust everywhere, but the furniture looked useable. They were covered in plastic tarp and bed sheets.

Lisbeth carried him to the bathroom, where she set him down on the toliet lid and left. She came back a few moments later with a first aid kit, and Annalise in tow.

Slowly and carefully, the two girls cleaned and bandaged Harry's wounds. After half an hour, Harry was all fixed up as best as they could, and very tired.

Lisbeth whispered something to Annalise, who nodded and left the bathroom. A few minutes later, she came back down and said, "The bedrooms are ready."

Lisbeth picked Harry back up and carried him to a large bedroom. Setting him down on the king-sized bed, Anna covered him with some blankets, and the two left.

It wouldn't be another two years before either of them found out that the other was magical. Harry still had to live with the Dursley's, but would frequently come to Dead End Alley to stay with the two girls if he got kicked out of the Dursleys' house again.

Within those two years the three of them had become close, legally changed Harry's name to Onixander Marcus Evans when Harry had found a box of his mother's things in the Dursley's attic, and Cherry Lancastior had joined the group. Annalise had found Cherry out on the streets, starved and covered in grime; Cherry was a witch also.

The three witches had taught Onixander all they could during the times that he stayed with them. He learned that he defeated the Dark Lord Voldemort and was the Boy-Who-Lived. Not wanting to be separated from his new-found family, Oni stayed with the Dursleys. The abuse from Uncle Vernon had lessened, but hadn't disappeared completely, just a slap here or a kick there.

A year later, Alex was brought into their family. Cherry had seen his abusive, drunk dad beating him while his mother was shooting herself up with cocaine. Getting Lisbeth's help, they saved Alex and gave him a part in their family too.

Then Onixander got his Hogwarts Letter, and everything got better and worse at the same time. Damien, Thaz, and Reagan joined their family, but Vernon's abuse got steadily worse.

*END FLASHBACK*

**.*.^.*.^.*.**

It wasn't until lunch that their worries vanished; Annalise returned.

The Great Hall doors opened to let in an exhausted but happy Anna in. She staggered her way to the table, and sat down to a relieved pack. Hugs and 'Welcome back!'s were said with great enthusiasm.

"So, what's been going on since I left?" Anna asked.

Lisbeth whispered into her ear something, and Annalise's eyes got wide and she smiled widely. "No! You didn't!"

"Uh huh!" Lisbeth said, nodding her head swiftly.

"I wanna see them!" Anna exclaimed, looking around the table. So everyone got up, well Anna was given a piggy-back ride from Alex, and left the hall with smiles and laughter in their wake.

None of them paid enough attention to notice someone following them...

The group walked up to an abandoned classroom on the second floor, near Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom. The stalker behind them had Disillusioned and Silenco'd himself, and hurried after the group before the door closed.

The dusty, scruffy classroom had turned into any rocker's dream room. The room itself was magically expanded, so now it was about 50 feet long and 40 feet wide. There were posters of every band imaginable were set up on all the walls, and the windows were draped in the finest emerald-colored velvet with netting across the panes. The flooring was installed with the best white birch wood, parts covered in the softest wool rugs available. There were two disco stylish contemporary L-shaped design sectional sofa sets made of microfiber and leatherette in black and silver finish and multiple chaise rocker recliners of various colors surrounding a massive McGee fireplace. A section of wall was covered in shelves, where they held scrolls, books, journals, pictures, and binders. Near that wall were three medium sized tables. A corner was filled with musical instruments of every kind and genre. There was a top-of-the-line stereo and a surround sound system hooked up. Connected to the surround sound system was a 62 inch plasma television placed above the fireplace.

"Sooooo, show me!" were the excited words from, you guessed it, Anna.

Chuckling, Alex took his shirt off first. On the right side, from hip to petrel, was a tattoo of a lightning hydra dragon clawing its way down. It was majestic and powerful, a dangerous combination. **(A/N: I'm going to make you guys go to the websites to see the tattoos I'm going to have the pack have. The links are at the bottom :) sorry, but there's no way that I'd be able to describe the amazing designs and detail of the pictures)**

Thaz came up next and took his shirt off. There was a hell-hound on his left shoulder-blade, taunt and tensed. It was poised to attack, to defend and tear anyone to bits.

Cherry sat down on one of the sofas and pulled up her pant leg. On her calf, sitting on a rock, was a dark fairy. Looking sinful and mischievous, the dark fairy looked as if to beckon forward some poor soul who fell for her deceiving charm.

Lisbeth moved forward and pulled the collar of her shirt down. Below the left side of her collarbone, Lisbeth had an intricate winged wolf. The coloring was shaded in black and outlined in a dulled blood-red. Hovering sedately, the wolf was calm and peaceful.

Gage came up next, taking off his shirt. Across the span of his lower back, Gage had a winged snake flying above the Egyptian pyramids. Wadjet was the winged serpent of the Egyptian goddess Eileithya. With a fierce and determined expression, Wadjet was ready to protect those he deemed worthy.

Finally, Onixander came forward and took his shirt off. The first thing that brought Anna's attention to his torso was the breath-taking tattoo of a threstral. It was under the left side of his ribcage, taking flight up into the middle of his chest. The threstral was emaciated, but gave off the vibe that it was just as strong as the next 'dark' creature. The second thing that brought Anna's attention to Oni's torso was the left nipple piercing.

"I GOT MY NIP PIERCED!" Onixander bellowed, grinning like a maniac.

**.*.^.*.^.*.**

_Severus Snape's Pov..._

Severus was walking to lunch in the Great Hall, late once again because of a potion. He quickly shuffled into a shadow when he saw someone coming down the hall.

It was his disappearing Slytherin, Annalise Razac. She looked as though she were about to collapse, so he followed the young woman until she made it to the Great Hall.

Sneaking a peek into the Hall, Severus saw that the entire group of students was coming back out. It was _that_ group of students. The 'unnatural' bunch of teenagers that were in different Houses, except Gryffindor, and still remain close friends.

Hearing that they were going somewhere to show the Razac girl something, his curiosity was piped. Staying in the shadows, he stealthily followed the oblivious group. Quickly and quietly casting a Disillusionment and Silenco spell on himself, Severus hurried through the closing door.

Inside was amazing. It was homey, yet had it's own personality.

"Sooooo, show me!" Razac exclaimed.

Alex Delire stepped forward and took his uniform shirt off. Severus had to admit to himself, the tattoo was divine. After Delire showed his, Thaz Reyzaer, Cherry Lancastior, Lisbeth Salander, Draco, and Pot-Evans showed theirs. Each tattoo was unique to the person who had it, and Severus thought they showed each person's characteristics. Even though he didn't know any of them, excluding Draco and Evans (or so he thought with Evans), and wondered if they as fierce as the creatures they had chosen.

When Evans had taken his shirt off, Severus saw the scarring again. It was better than when he first saw it, he knew that it would be there for the rest of the teens life. The wings would he would need to get used to knowing about also.

"I GOT MY NIP PIERCED!" Evans bellowed. He, Evans, was grinning like a fool, looking extremely proud. Getting a good look at the piercing, Severus saw that it was a short bar that went through the nipple.

Suddenly, images flashed through Severus' mind of what he could do with that nipple piercing. How it would taste when he would nip at it, making it erect and red. Suckling it as the younger man writhed under his body.

Feeling himself grow hard, Severus tried not to moan as his pants tightened almost painfully. Even though he knew he was under a Silenco, he didn't want to think about what he would be doing with a student. A student of his mortal enemy, James Potter.

Yet, it still wouldn't go away.

* * *

**I know that these links are all weird and messed up, but it wouldn't let me save the real links on the page so I got it to where it would save.** **Sorry. **

**Lightning Hydra Dragon- ** http(colon:)(two forward slashes/) abstract (dot.) desktopnexus .com(forward slash/)wallpaper/1169216/

**Hell-Hound** http(colon:)(two forward slashes/) fc09 (dot.) deviantart .com(forward slash/)fs27/f/2008/039/5/7/Cruentus_Hellhound_by_TheTyro (dot.) jpg

Imagine this one as I described it on Thaz because it isn't in the picture.

**Dark Fairy-** http(colon:)(two forward slashes/) www (dot.) familyof8 (dot.) zoomshare .com (forward slash/) album/Dragons20and20Fairies/images/f69fd8da99b599e18cb690acdef5 796a_11555973740/:album

**Winged Wolf-** http(colon:)(two forward slashes/) inuchilds-fullmoon (dot.) deviantart art .com (forward slash/) art /Winged-Wolf-Tattoo-93531764

Imagine the coloring as I described it because it's all black in the image I found for Lisbeth.

**Wadjet, Winged Serpent- **http(colon:)(two forward slashes/) www (dot.) elfwood .com (forward slash/) ~powell13/Winged-Serpent(dot.) 3126788(dot.) html

**Threstral-** http(colon:)(two forward slashes/) harrypotter (dot.) wikia .com (forward slash/) wiki/Thestral

Imagine this one as I described it on Onixander because it isn't in the picture.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! What did you think? More Sevvy in this chapter finally :)**

**Love you all for being so patient with me *hearts to you all***

**Should I have Onixander find out that Snape was spying on them? Or will Sev get away clean for now and blurt it out accidentily during a monthly Slytherin Head of House/Student meeting?**

******Review please!**

**~XXtheOneAndTheOnlyXX14**


	7. Chapter 9

**Hope you all enjoyed the last chapter :) bc I certainly did writing it XD**

**Sevvie's finding himself attracted to Onixander, and stuck in a room full of half-naked teenagers XD my dream come true XD lol lol lol**

**This is going to be fun *devious smile* =}**

**XXtheOneAndOnlyXX14**

**Review!**

**I am oh so sorry about this being so late, but I've been so busy with school and a college tour trip and cleaning/bleaching my room because we found a mouse living in it and it was sooo disgusting and my cat, Drake, was no help at all!, but I'm sorry and I'm typing as fast as I can. **

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

_Last Chapter..._

_"I GOT MY NIP PIERCED!" Evans bellowed. He, Evans, was grinning like a fool, looking extremely proud. Getting a good look at the piercing, Severus saw that it was a short bar that went through the nipple._

_Suddenly, images flashed through Severus' mind of what he could do with that nipple piercing. How it would taste when he would nip at it, making it erect and red. Suckling it as the younger man writhed under his body._

_Feeling himself grow hard, Severus tried not to moan as his pants tightened almost painfully. Even though he knew he was under a Silenco, he didn't want to think about what he would be doing with a student. A student of his mortal enemy, James Potter._

_Yet, it still wouldn't go away._

Chapter 9: Attraction, Meetings, and the Snake's Den

_Severus' Pov..._

Oh Merlin, Severus thought, I feel like a pedophile.

All he could think about when he saw that young man were sinful thoughts and the feeling of himself becoming aroused. This couldn't go on for the rest of the school year - he'd go insane!

This was so inappropriate, but he couldn't stop it! Just thinking of the other male made his blood boil; all of that hot blood flowing down to his cock, filling it up and making him physically ache with the need to find Potter, no, Evans, and take the younger man down to his rooms for a private 'conversation'...

Ah! The private meetings with his Slytherins! He had almost forgotten!

Severus would have to be patient because the meetings started from youngest to oldest, so he wouldn't be able to see that beautiful young man privately for a while... Unless he gave Evans a detention or remedial potions again...

Thinking about the meetings now, he'd have to start planning them. Sighing quietly, Severus started working again.

**.*.^.*.^.*.**

_This is kinda gonna be like a dual-Pov, so you'll get some of Oni's views and Severus' at the same time :)_

The group was happy to see Annalise back. The missing part was back in place once again, and not leaving for a long time.

Christmas was coming closer and closer, and everyone wanted to go back to Dead End Alley together. Gage was going to bring Mandy and his Uncle Sev with him, and Annalise was having Sheba and a few other close friends over. Onixander was thinking of having Julianna and her daughter, Willow, and Julianna's sister, Tatum, visit.

He had met Julianna and Willow at the park near Privet Drive. Julianna had been eighteen years old and Willow was two. Julianna was a teenage pregnancy case with a boy her parents didn't like. They had run off together and when they found out she was pregnant, he had left her. Julianna came back home and had the baby girl. Willow was almost an exact copy of her mother. They both had white-blonde hair, deep green eyes, and petite builds. Tatum didn't look like her sister though. She had dark brown hair, the brightest blue eyes anyone had ever seen, and was still petite, but slightly more curvy than her sister. Though they were almost exact opposites of each other, they were very close and were practically glued at the hip.

Onixander couldn't wait till Christmas break came! Away from the prying eyes and whispers, people talking behind his back 24/7, and time to be himself with his family. Only two more weeks!

He was walking down the second floor corridor to their room, when he heard someone calling his name. Turning around, he saw that it was Professor Snape.

"Evans, its time for your meeting." Professor Snape said.

"Meeting? I didn't know that I was supposed to go to a meeting." he asked, confused.

"Yes, every Slytherin has a private meeting with his or her Head of House, me." Professor Snape replied.

"Ok. Where are we supposed to have this meeting?" Oni asked.

"Anywhere that you feel the most comfortable to talk. There are no rules, except that no one else is to know what we talk about or anything that was said during our meetings. That rule applies to every one of the Slytherin House." Professor Snape stated.

Onixander looked at the Professor in front of him silently for a few minutes. You could see the inner-argument going on within the young man's eyes, before coming to a conclusion and nodding to himself.

"I have somewhere we can go, but you have to take a Wizard's Oath on not to enclose the place I am going to take you." Onixander said seriously, looking up into his Professor's black eyes.

Seeing how serious that the young man was, he nodded and agreed to the Oath. Once the Oath took hold between the two men, Oni beckoned his teacher to the girls' bathroom.

"Mr. Evans, you must be mistaken if you think that I'm going to go into the _girls' bathroom_." Snape stressed the last bit, just to make sure that the other man knew where they were heading into.

"Of course I do, sir. But nobody will see us in here. Moaning Myrtle keeps everyone out because its kinda hard to pee when there's someone crying and wailing right next to you." Oni replied amused.

Professor Snape didn't say anything as they walked into the forbidden territory.

"Haaaaarrrrryyyyy! You've come back to visit me!" an extremely high-pitched and annoying voice met their ears, making the both of them cringe slightly.

"Hello Myrtle. Professor Snape and I were just heading down to the Snake's Den." Onixander said stiffly.

"Oh..." the ghost whimpered disappointed. "But if you go down there and die, I'll share my toilet with you, Harry." Myrtle simpered happily then.

"You'll be the first one I go to, Myrtle." Oni replied tensely. The ghost was really starting to get on his nerves. She had been annoying in his second year, but now it seemed ten times that much worse.

"Ok." Myrtle chirped happily, flying back into her toilet with a loud _SPLASH_.

"That was... pleasant..." Professor Snape sneered.

"Yeah, I know." Oni said with a sigh. "Try doing that every time she sees you."

Onixander could see Professor Snape shudder lightly before he walked to the sink to find the snake on the faucet.

~Oooppeeennn!~ Oni commanded the snake.

He heard the older man gasp behind him as the sinks shifted and opened to the entrance of the Chamber of Secrets. Looking behind him, he saw that Snape was gaping at him in awe. The masks had been blown right off of his stony face.

Wow, Oni thought, he looks younger when he's let his guard down.

"Well, come on Professor!" Onixander said, getting ready to slide down the tunnel.

"Are you sure that this is safe?" Snape asked, watching the tunnel with caution.

Oni chuckled. "Yes, it is safe. I did this in my second year with Weasley and Lockhart when Ginerva was taken into the Chamber."

"Th-this is the Chamber of Secrets?" Snape stuttered, looking at the entrance and Oni in awe and shock.

Trying to keep his mirth to himself, Onixander nodded his head sagely and grabbed his Professor's hand, tugging him to the entrance.

Professor Snape wrapped his arms around Onixander right before they fell. The sensation was mystifying; between the feeling of having the younger man in his arms and free-falling, Severus felt as though they could fall forever and never tire of the sense of being encompassed soothingly of the cool air and the warm body snuggled up to his own. But as every good thing in Severus' life, it came to an end when they collapsed at the bottom of the tunnel.

It took a minute to get themselves off the ground.

"I'm sorry, Professor. I forgot how hard the landing was." Oni apologized.

"It is fine, Evans. Just remember to put a Softening Charm on the ground before we leave for when you come back down." his Professor replied listlessly, looking around the tunnel in interest.

"I'll do that. This way, Professor Snape." Onixander said.

"Severus, if you please. I allow my Snakes to call me Severus during our meetings."

Oni smiled at Severus. "Then just call me Onixander, or Oni, Severus."

"Hmmm... If it is of no consequence, I would like to call you Onyx as Mr. Reyzaer had." Severus asked hesitantly.

Oni shrugged. "I don't mind."

They walked in silence for a while before coming across the jewel snake door. Oni opened it and brought Severus into the Chamber of Secrets.

"Oh wow..." Severus said breathlessly. The Chamber was magnificent; the obsidian walkway led down to a carved statue of Salazar Slytherin. There were stone snakes lined against the walls on either side of them, poised and ready to strike. What was even more amazing was the fifty foot snake laying dead at the end of the walkway.

"W-wha-what is th-that?!" Severus exclaimed, pointing to the dead serpent.

"Salazar's familiar, the magnificent Basilisk." Onyx said tonelessly, walking to the serpent and lightly trailing his fingers down its head. "I have to say that I am quite regretful as to killing the poor beast. It was used by an evil and was forced to try to kill me in the process. I killed it with Gryffindor's sword from the Sorting Hat when Fawkes incapacitated it's eyesight."

"You _killed the deadliest serpent to ever live?!_" Severus yelled in shock.

"Yes."

Severus walked over to the young man and pulled him into a tight hug. "Merlin, you're going to be the death of me if you keep jumping into these life-threatening situations!"

Onyx chuckled slightly, gripping Severus' robes and shuddering as the memories flew through his mind. _What if'_s and _If I had only did that'_s passed sharply inside of his head of things he could've done became known to him, of things he could've done better or would've saved the Basilisk.

A hand circled his back and another ran through his hair. Such comfort he didn't deserve. Trying to pull back from Severus, Onyx was stopped when a hand slipped under his chin and brought his face up.

Severus was looking at him so tenderly, so caring, that tears filled Oni's eyes and kept coming no matter how hard he tried to blink them away. Severus slowly brought his face closer to Onixander's. Tilting his head slightly to meet the older man's, Oni's eyes fluttered close as Severus' lips came near his.

"Is this what you want?" Severus asked, his breath ghosting over the other's lips.

"... Yes." Oni sighed lightly, wanting the older man's lips on his own.

Severus brought his lips to Onixander's, and the kiss was soft, slow, and tender, but was ended all too soon for either of them when Severus pulled back hissing. Oni recognized the reason why when his scar flared up in pain from Voldemort.

"He's calling." Onixander said. Severus nodded, but didn't move from his Onyx. "Go, before you get into trouble."

Once again Severus nodded and with a final chaste kiss, Onixander took Severus back to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom and watched Severus hurry away to meet with Voldemort.

* * *

**So what do you think? Like it? Love it? Hate it?**

**I finally had them kiss! And then the big, bad Dark Lord Voldemort had to ruin it *pouty face* **

**Review!**

**What should I have Voldemort do? Find out about them? or Be oblivious until Onyx and Severus make it known to others'?**

**If Voldemort finds out, how is he going to react?**

**Ohhh the possibilities! XD**

**Thanks for hanging in there for me **

**XXtheOneAndOnlyXX14**


	8. Chapter 10

**Ok, I just have to say this right now... I FUCKING LOVE YOU ****DEMONSINGER****! The comment that demonsinger left me made me laugh soooo hard through the entire thing! XD I felt the need to let everyone know, sooooo... Read It! :D**

**demonsinger comment/review: **_**Damn. . . Voldie poo's probably THE Ultimate cock-blocker. . . unless he has somehow been using a glamour or made a ritual or something to make him hto again, then it would turn into an Threesome! yay *hint hint hint* not that I'm suggesting anything, not even that he could maybe be a one off thing or a special occasion with Sevvy as Oni's steady loving, tender, and freaking hot lover. Damn I need to get laid. . . and a boyfriend while I'm at it. *sniff sniff* I'm gonna die single in a crappy apartment Wah T_T fml. Sorry, I haven't had my hot chocolate fix all day which I need to fix. anywho this is a great story can't wait to read the next chappie. oh, and awesome name I have honestly never heard of Onixander and it does't make it sound fake like someone made it up to sound profound or something, I like it! and pleeeasse have some lovely smut or slashy scene soon? *gives puppy dog eyes* I'll make you a bacth of cookies**_

**Reply: ****haha I know, I just had to make it a lovey scene and Voldy a cock-blocker XD I will be having a ritual to reverse the snaky-effects and have him back to his Tom Riddle form soon. lol I will not be having this as a HP/SS/TRorLV threesome, but Voldy will be in a threesome with a pair of troublesome twins ;). hahaha I need a boyfriend too, my last one left me for someone else :"(, so now its only lonesome me. I keep telling my mom I'm going to become a crazy cat lady and live alone for the rest of my life, but she thinks I'm joking! lol... I ****_hope_**** I am XP. I actually found the name Onixander from another fanfiction I was reading where Harry was really Lily's and Sev's son and he found his birth certificate at the Dursley's before he went to Hogwarts and his name was really Onixander. I thought it was really cool and when I started with this story, I thought 'hey, what the heck, I'm going to have his name become Onixander'. I'm not sure when I'm going to have a slashy scene yet, but there will be some smut soon! hehehe, Imagine Fred and George seducing Voldy XD I find that hilarious**

**Also, I would like to thank ****Dead 2 Da Unknown, ****for the suggestioin of Thaz/Luna! I'm going to have them together and Luna will be involved in their group now :) **

**So, without further ado, I present this lovely chappie for demonsinger and Dead 2 Da Unknown!**

**Review and stuff XD**

**P.S. Happy Late Thanksgiving and Happy Hunting!**

**I would like to set a WARNING for this chapter because of RAPE! It isn't in full detail, but it's still there.**

~Parseltounge~

* * *

_Last Chapter..._

_"Is this what you want?" Severus asked, his breath ghosting over the other's lips._

_"... Yes." Oni sighed lightly, wanting the older man's lips on his own._

_Severus brought his lips to Onixander's, and the kiss was soft, slow, and tender, but was ended all too soon for either of them when Severus pulled back hissing. Oni recognized the reason why when his scar flared up in pain from Voldemort._

_"He's calling." Onixander said. Severus nodded, but didn't move from his Onyx. "Go, before you get into trouble."_

_Once again Severus nodded and with a final chaste kiss, Onixander took Severus back to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom and watched Severus hurry away to meet with Voldemort._

Chapter 10: Dreamy Ravenclaws and Serpentine Rituals

_Severus' Pov..._

"My Lord." Severus said, bowing before the Dark Lord and kissing the hem of the robes. He stayed down until the Dark Lord allowed them to rise.

"Today is a very special meeting, very special indeed." The words were caressed cruelly by Parseltounge, making the words to barely understandable. Severus couldn't help but compare Voldemort's cold, cruel snake-tounge to his own Serpent's; Onyx's snake-language was affectionate, sinful, and playful.

"You shall all be participating in a ritual that will return me to my original body, return me to my full power!" Voldemort went on eagerly, looking at his followers.

At that moment, Voldemort's eyes connected with Severus', and he felt the use of Legilimency being used. He was just able to hide the newest memories and brought up memories of the Sorting, the meeting with Dumbledore, and first time he had seen Onyx at the Apothecary...

It must have satisfied enough for Voldemort because he didn't search for others. Inwardly sighing in relief, Severus listened to the ritual that was to return the Dark Lord. He, Severus, would have to create a long forgotten potion to enhance and renew the Dark Lord's physical body and increase his magic back to the height of his power.

At the end of the meeting, Severus was held back by the Dark Lord. Once they were alone, Voldemort started talking.

"Do you know why I kept you back, Severus?"

"No, my Lord."

"I have a special project for you. I want you to make me a Sanity Potion. Of late, I have had horrible mood swings and more... sadistic... then I have been in the past. You know how I was before, and when I return to power, I do not wish to run off again and get myself killed. Though I still have my horcruxes, they will do me no favor in having to be resurrected and 'renewed' again and again. I fear that with each moment, I grow more... insane... then the last. This will get us nowhere. I order you to make me these potions!" With this demand, Severus was dismissed.

Feeling thankful that there wasn't any punishment this meeting, Severus apparated back to Hogwarts.

**.*.^.*.^.*.**

_Onixander's Pov..._

Onixander Marcus Evans (also known as Harry James Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, the Golden Gryffindor, and now the Next Dark Lord, ect...), was confused as hell.

Severus Tobias Snape (also known as the Dungeon Bat, Greasy Git, Death Eater, the True Slytherin Bastard, ect...), had kissed Onixander, and he, Oni, had _liked _it! He didn't know what to think. He didn't even know what Snape's real feelings about him were!

Oni didn't even know if he liked Snape like that!

Ohhhh, this was sooo confusing...

Sighing to himself, Onixander made his way down to the Slytherin common room to start homework.

Why did Snape kiss me? Why did I kiss him back? I could've said no when he asked, but I didn't. Why didn't I say no?

Questions kept circling through his head, moving it a mile a minute.

Uuuuugggghhhhh...

There wasn't anything to do but wait for Snape to come back so that they could talk. Not being able to focus on his homework, Oni went to find someone that would take his mind off of Snape.

Everyone else was busy with something else to do, so he left the common room and went to wander the hallways. On the fourth floor, he found Thaz relaxing in a darkened alcove.

"Hey." Onixander said, while sitting himself down beside his friend.

"Hey Onyx." came the muttered reply.

"What're you doing?"

"Determining if I want to mix a large cauldron-full of baking power and vinegar in during Transfiguration class at a random time and see how everyone reacts." Thaz thought aloud.

"Hmmmm, I would execute this experiment on a day that would be the most least suspicious conditions, when you're only doing book work, during a Gryffindor and Ravenclaw class, and set up an invisible video camera to capture the wonderful moment."

Suddenly, a terrified scream brought them out of their friendly banter. Bolting to their feet, the two men ran down the hallway to where they heard the scream.

"Shut up! I told you that if you made any noise, I'd make you suffer!" a gruff voice snarled.

There, in an abandoned classroom, was an upper year assaulting a white-haired girl. Upon further examination, they were horrified to find that the upper year was _raping_ Luna Lovegood!

Onyx snapped out of his shock and Stunned the assulter. Thaz came up behind him, taking off his robes, and laid them over Luna's back, while Oni moved the other person. Luna's shirt and skirt had been ripped off, exposing the frightened Ravenclaw.

"Luna, come on Luna. Lets get you outta here. Shhh... It's over Luna, we're here..." Thaz whispered to the sobbing girl. Slowly pulling the younger into his arms, Thaz hugged Luna lightly, still whispering soothingly to her.

"Serpensorsia anaconda!" Onixander hissed. An eleven foot anaconda flew out of his wand, hissing and spitting angrily.

~Caaalmm doowwn, Ssseerppentt!~ Onyx demanded.

The agitated snake calmed immediately. ~Yyesss, Ssssspeeakkerrr.~

~I waant you to cconssstricct thissss huumman, buut do not kill himmm!~

~Yyyyyeessss, Sssssspeakkkerrr.~ The anaconda wrapped its coils around the _human_ without question. When the person was flipped over, Onixander and Thaz could see that the one who had hurt Luna was Zacharius Smith, a Hufflepuff that had joined the DA last year. Nobody could stand the sneering, rude Hufflepuff, but Onixander never thought that Smith would stoop to something so low.

~I am going to unssstunnn the huumman. Ppleeassse, sssccarre himm assss much assss you want.~ Onyx smirked down at the serpent. The hissing laughter followed his order, and he enervated the bastard.

"Take Luna to the Hospital Wing, Thaz. I have some... unfinished business... with Smith."

Thaz nodded, and telling Luna what he was doing, slowly lifted Luna into his arms and walked out of the room.

He waited until he heard them leave, before turning to the whimpering person beneath the snake's coils.

"So, Smith... I'm going to ask you a few questions, and you're going to answer them to my satisfaction. If you don't, there will be dire consequences." The positively malicious look on his face had the wanted effect, as Smith started crying.

"Why were you hurting Luna?"

"..."

"I'll ask once more. Why. Were. You. Hurting. Luna." With each word, Oni pressed his foot harder against Smith's throat. When Smith started to choke, Oni let the pressure decrease slightly, but kept his foot on the bastard's throat.

"Because she deserved it!" Smith sobbed out between coughs.

Onixander's anger increased drastically, nearly putting him into a rage. "Why did she deserve it?"

"..." Smith kept silent, making Onixander snarl loudly.

"Lets see how you like living without your prick, you bastard!" Onixander smiled, poising his wand over Smith's exposed dick.

"NOOO!" Smith howled. "She deserved it because she isn't like us!"

"You're just digging yourself into a bigger hole, Smith. Luna _is _one of us! She's an intelligent witch, with friends and a passion for creatures and animals. Just because it seems that she makes them up, doesn't mean that they can't exist! If you think that her being a little more open-minded than others makes her not 'one of us', then you need to change how you view the world. Not one living being on the planet is the same, and if everyone is different from another, then why don't I see you raping everyone else?"

Smith struggled helplessly as Onixander became more enraged with the delusional Hufflepuff.

"You're not going anywhere, Smith! I'm taking you to Professor Sprout, so she can deal with you! And don't you dare think you can lie and worm your way out of this! I'll see that you're taken to court and throw into Azkaban!" Onyx snarled, baring his teeth at the petrified boy.

Levitating the Binded Bastard, Oni placed them under a Notice-Me-Not spell, and started to trek to Professor Sprout's office.

**(A/N: lol I was going to leave it here, and start the rest the next chapter, but then I thought "nope, lets keep going" :) you're all lucky to have a wonderful writer like me XD jk!)**

It wasn't much of an exciting walk; Smith struggled and tried to get out of the snake's tight coils, the snake was hissing angrily in Smith's face, and Onixander was trying not to snap his control on not killing the little bastard there and then.

It seemed as though Hogwarts agreed with him, as the castle was leading him to Sprout's office.

Knocking on Hufflepuff's Head of House's door, he waited for the woman to answer it. It was a few moments before the door opened.

Onixander took the spells off, and looked the Professor in the eyes. "We need to talk about one of your students." he said solemnly. The raging fire in his eyes was enough to make Sprout move out of his way when he walked into the room.

Onyx took a seat in front of Sprout's desk and waited for the dumpy professor to sit as well. When they were both comfortable (as comfortable as you would be in the same room as an enraged, powerful wizard), Onixander took the Notice-Me-Not off of Smith and the snake, watching Sprout's reaction.

"This student of yours," Onyx spat out in disgust, "was found sexually assaulting a younger Ravenclaw, Luna Lovegood. Myself and a friend heard Luna screaming on the fourth floor, and ran to find the cause of such distress. What we found shocked and disgusted us; Zacharius Smith, here, was raping Luna Lovegood. I got my friend to help take care of Luna and get her to the Hospital Wing while I, took care of, Smith. Snake, here, helped incarcerate Smith, and during a short interrogation found that Smith put it upon himself to 'take care of people who aren't like us.'"

Pomona Sprout sat at here desk, face white as fresh snow, staring at Smith in horror.

"I-I will have t-to take this to the H-H-Headmaster. T-Thank you, Potter, for bringing this to my attention. I shall take Smith to Professor Dumbledore, and if you could, find Professor Flitwick and let him know of what has happened." Sprout said, stumbling over her words.

Onixander nodded, and unraveled the snake from a petrified Smith.

~Letssss finnnd you sssomewwheeere to call a home.~ Onyx said to the snake that was now wrapped around his torso.

~Yyyessss, Sssspeakker.~

~Do you haaave a name?~

~Other ssssserpentsss call me Vvventtriiii.~ Ventri replied.

~Thatsss a beauutiful name, Vvventtriiii. My name is Onnixxxandder, but you can call me Onniiii for ssshort.~

~Thank you, Onniiii.~

The duo made their way down to Professor Flitwick's office and let him know of the incident on Luna Lovegood and Zacharius Smith, and walking the trembling dwarfish man to the Hospital Wing.

**.*.^.*.^.*.**

_Thaz's Pov..._

Thaz slowly gathered the weeping girl into his arms, lifting underneath her knees and behind her back. He felt her wrap her arms around his neck when he slowly stood up.

"Luna, I'm going to take you to the Hospital Wing, ok?" Thaz asked softly. He felt Luna nod against his neck, and started his way to the Hospital Wing.

The walk was silent, the only noise was Luna's quiet sobs and Thaz's boots clicking on the stone floor.

He stepped into the Hospital Wing and set Luna down on one of the beds. Thaz went to go get Madam Pomfrey, but Luna hadn't let go of him.

"Luna, I need to go get Madam Pomfrey so she can make you get better. Ok?" Thaz said quietly, rubbing Luna's shaking back.

"Don't leave me! Don't leave! Please, please..." Luna begged, holding onto Thaz tighter.

Thaz was silent for a moment, comforting the frightened Ravenclaw. "Luna, I'm going to yell for Madam Pomfrey, ok?" At Luna's hesitant nod, he bellowed for Madam Pomfrey to come immediately.

"Oh my, what's going on here? Who's hurt?" Madam Pomfrey asked, bustling out of her office quickly.

Thaz whispered what had happened to Luna, and Madam Pomfrey started working diligently; spelling Calming potions and a Dreamless Sleep into Luna, and started waving her wand across Luna's body, watching the different colors that let her know what was wrong.

"I'm going to have to repair the tearing to her nether area, mend the cracked rib, and heal the bruising. Poor dear, she's never done anything wrong." Pomfrey murmured, walking to her cabinets and retrieving a few potions and balms.

Thaz helped the motherly nurse administer the balms and potions, watching as Luna's pain-filled face eased.

Madam Pomfrey conjured up a chair for Thaz to sit at next to Luna's bedside, before she bustled around her office.

"I will protect you from now on to eternity, Luna. I swear it." Thaz promised, not realizing he had swore upon his magic, creating an Unbreakable Oath.

* * *

**There we go, a nice long chapter :) **

**I'll have more Sevvie and Onyx next chapter, including their little talk and the ritual for lil ol' Voldy ;D**

**So you know what to do, Review and stuff! Let me know how its going, what you think should happen at some point, any ideas to make it better?**

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Love,**

**XXtheOneAndOnlyXX14**

**Ta!**


	9. Chapter 11

**Stupid Zacharius Smith! How dare he hurt Luna so badly! He's definitely going to get whats coming to him!**

**On the side note... ITS SNOWING OUTSIDE! Well it is where I live :) hehe this was the first time my cat, Drake, had ever seen snow and we took him outside and it was sooo funny XD **

**So anyways, back on topic... Hope you're all enjoying Ruthless :) from the comments, I see that everyone is enjoying themselves so far! I'm lovin' all of you guys' comments, so keep them coming!**

**Here's another chapter!**

***hearts!***

* * *

_Last Chapter..._

_"Oh my, what's going on here? Who's hurt?" Madam Pomfrey asked, bustling out of her office quickly._

_Thaz whispered what had happened to Luna, and Madam Pomfrey started working diligently; spelling Calming potions and a Dreamless Sleep into Luna, and started waving her wand across Luna's body, watching the different colors that let her know what was wrong._

_"I'm going to have to repair the tearing to her nether area, mend the cracked rib, and heal the bruising. Poor dear, she's never done anything wrong." Pomfrey murmured, walking to her cabinets and retrieving a few potions and balms._

_Thaz helped the motherly nurse administer the balms and potions, watching as Luna's pain-filled face eased._

_Madam Pomfrey conjured up a chair for Thaz to sit at next to Luna's bedside, before she bustled around her office._

_"I will protect you from now on to eternity, Luna. I swear it." Thaz promised, not realizing he had swore upon his magic, creating an Unbreakable Oath._

Chapter 11: The 'New' Dark Lord Voldemort and Sinful Intentions

"Are you positive that this was what you saw?" Dumbledore asked for the millionth time to the two young men in front of him.

"Yes!" snapped Thaz irritably, while Onixander gave a sharp nod.

"Then I will come to the decision of what to do with Mr. Smith. You are excused."

Both boys stomped down the stairwell, steaming furiously at how Dumbledore wasn't taking Luna's sexual assault seriously.

They weren't the only ones who were upset by the Headmaster's lazing attitude. Flitwick and Pomfrey were also very upset at the injustice that was taking place.

Wherever Oni or Thaz walked, people would stare at them, whispering to whoever was nearest to them, not caring what House they were from. It was getting severely annoying, and both of their patience were wearing thin.

Suddenly, Onyx said harshly, "We'll be taking care of him ourselves then. No trial will give me the satisfaction of what that bastard did," Thaz nodded his agreement, it's what he wanted also.

"When?"

"In two days; 2 a.m., wear all black, and we'll have Cherry get us in the Hufflepuff common room," Onixander listed off.

Both went their separate ways, thinking about what kinds of torture they would mercilessly expose the bastard Hufflepuff to.

**.*.^.*.^.*.**

_Severus' Pov..._

It had been a week since his meeting with Onyx, and to tell the truth, he was unsure about what to do next.

Everytime Onyx would see him, the boy would look away or walk in a different direction. The rejection hurt. It hurt a lot. He tried to act as though it didn't matter to him who he wanted or not, but on the inside it was tearing him to pieces.

Was he that repulsive that the boy regretted that kiss so much as to avoid him at all cost?

Shaking his head to get rid of the depressing thoughts, Severus turned back to his class of Slytherin and Hufflepuff sixth years.

The boy was there, right in the same room as him, and he could do nothing but watch.

Watch as that Boy chopped and sliced the potion ingredients perfectly.

Watch as the Boy added those ingredients to a perfect potion.

Watch as the Boy's long fingers almost caressed the stirring spoon lovingly as he stirred his perfect potion.

Watch as the Boy made him go insane with lust and hurt, all those feelings getting muddled in his disorganized mind.

Sharply turning away to belittle a Hufflepuff for adding the incorrect amount of bicorn horn to his potion, he pushed everything to the back of his mind until he could later examine each and every molecule of those feelings later.

Running on autopilot, he stalked up and down the rows of desks, checking the abominable potions that were incompetently made.

"Bottle your potions and put them on my desk. I want a two foot essay on the properties of hellebore in this type of potion. Potter stay behind. Class dismissed," he heard himself say.

_Did I just ask the Boy to stay behind?! _

Severus hazily watching the students pack up and leave, except for the Boy... _His Boy..._

"You asked for me, Professor?" his Boy asked staring at Severus' chest, uncertain in what the Greasy Dungeon Bat would want with him.

"Why are you avoiding me?" were the words that rushed out of his mouth, not recognizing that his brain was telling those words not to.

"Wha-? Avoiding you-? Why in Merlin's beard would you think I'm avoiding you?" his Boy asked shocked, staring at the floor, still not meeting Severus' questioning eyes.

"Every time I see you, you look away from me or walk in a different direction! Was kissing me that much of a regret that you won't even tell me to my face that you don't want to try to be with me anymore?" Severus spat bitterly.

His Boy finally looked him in the eyes, and when doing that, seeing the emotions running through the black eyes looking at him.

His Onyx reached out slowly, as if afraid that Severus was going to back away from him, and grasped the man's robes. He pulled the older man to him, making them stand nose to nose, and searched the bottomless abyss of those eyes that were as black as his name.

Lips met lips in a powerful, desperate struggle, tongues colliding. Hands gripped and groped, while bodies pushed and slid together.

Severus pulled back to catch his breath. He looked at his Onyx, seeing the flushed face, lust glazed eyes, swollen lips, and breathing erratically. Severus felt the hand in his hair and the other under his shirt, trembling slightly as it mapped out his chest.

Pulling the younger closer, Severus lifted the Boy by the backs of his thighs, making those delicious legs snake around his waist, and smirking lightly at the surprised squeak that was released.

Severus walked them into another room, his private office, and sat down in his large, comfy desk chair with Onyx straddling his lap.

Onixander kissed him again before trailing those sinful lips down Severus' throat, pulling a deep moan from the aroused man.

Calloused hands gently pulled up Onyx's head, and when their eyes met, Severus said, "If we continue with what we're doing, you are going to be mine. Nobody shall see or touch you in any intimate way. You shall be nobody else's. Do you understand?"

"Yours, only yours." Onixander croaked out in agreement, pulling the other man in for a soft kiss.

The sweet kiss turned heated after a while as they devoured each other's mouth. Hands roamed over chests and backs, clutching and holding as they thrust their hips together.

Severus yanked Onixander's shirt off, throwing it to some unknown corner of the room. He looked at the golden expanse of that slightly scarred and tattooed chest, finding the beauty in the corded muscles as they tensed and relaxed as the Fallen Angel moved against Severus.

Severus latched onto the nearest brown nipple, sucking on it till it was perked and hard in his mouth. Giving it a final lick, he moved onto the other, giving it the same treatment. With the last lick to the slightly bruised nipple, Severus started worshipping the chest in front of him, bathing it with his tongue, sucking and biting at it.

Onixander's thrust were becoming more erratic and faster. Severus gripped the younger's hips, and slowly undid Onyx's pants. He pulled them down around Oni's thighs, enough to see the straining cock in navy blue boxer briefs. Severus yanked those down too, watching in fascination as the now freed cock slapped up onto the golden toned stomach of the whimpering young man on his lap.

Sev reached down and grasped the leaking dick, soothing the heated flesh with his cool hand. He put his other hand up to his mouth, putting his middle finger into his mouth and drowning it in his saliva. Once it was good and wet, he reached behind Onyx's body and searched for his hole.

He found it after a little searching, teasing the young man's entrance and finger fucking him. The slow slid of his finger in the younger's ass made him even more turned on, if the tightening in his pants told him anything.

Severus eased another finger in with the first, scissoring the tight tunnel of heat. He could feel the other's balls tightening, letting him know that their fun was about to come to a temporary end.

A howl erupted from Onyx's throat as ropes of pearly cum splattered Severus' front. The tight heat clenched on Sev's fingers as he came to the sound of such an erotic noise.

They both slumped against each other, trying to catch their breath.

Onixander was the first one to break the silence.

"I never regretted that kiss down in the Chamber of Secrets. Confused at first, but never regretted it. I never meant it to seem as though I were avoiding you, I was just truly too busy at the moment. Too many thoughts and things to do. My group, we've been taking turns in walking Luna anywhere she needs to go because with that bastard still on school grounds, we don't truest him to try something else. Every time I would see you, I just wanted to jump you there and then, but I needed to get to Luna. She hasn't taken the rape very well so far, and she's clingy and extremely scared," he said with an anguished sigh. "I didn't mean to hurt or upset you. You're just too sexy I don't trust myself when you're around."

They were both silent as they held each other. Severus was processing his lover's words, while Onixander was waiting for Severus to say something.

"I am sorry. I have been inconsiderate and insensitive abo-" Severus got out, before he was interrupted by a pair of lips smashing against his.

"You have nothing to say sorry for, you git. I'm just happy you'll have me," Onyx whispered against Sev's lips, teasing the other with his breath.

Severus responded by snogging the daylights out of the young man in his lap, before pulling away with a slight smile.

"You are mine forever now, my Onyx, and I will have you till the end of time."

* * *

**Awwww! Sappy isn't it?! I couldn't not have Sevvie say that! XD**

**What did you think? They make a good couple or what? **

**This is kinda just a filler chapter for now, because the next is when Smith gets it to him! **

**Heheheheheheheeheheheheheheh ehe *Evil Laughter!***

**Oopps, I think I had too much coffee :)**

**You know what to do, REVIEW PWWWWEEEEAAASSEEEE! *puppy-dog eyes* (You know you can't resist them!)**

**Love,**

**XXtheOneAndOnlyXX14**

**Ta!**


	10. Chapter 12

**Ok. You like the smuttiness yet?! lol I think that my first slash scene went well XD**

**This isn't going to be Zacharius' avenging chapter, so sorry! I still need some ideas about what I'm going to do with him...**

**Oh! And I know what I'm going to make Onixander's christmas gift from him to the group... HEHEHEHEHE *Evil Luagh!* Its going to be reallllly good!**

**Here's another chappy!**

**XXtheOneAndOnlyXX14**

* * *

_Last Chapter..._

_They were both silent as they held each other. Severus was processing his lover's words, while Onixander was waiting for Severus to say something._

_"I am sorry. I have been inconsiderate and insensitive abo-" Severus got out, before he was interrupted by a pair of lips smashing against his._

_"You have nothing to say sorry for, you git. I'm just happy you'll have me," Onyx whispered against Sev's lips, teasing the other with his breath._

_Severus responded by snogging the daylights out of the young man in his lap, before pulling away with a slight smile._

_"You are mine forever now, my Onyx, and I will have you till the end of time."_

Chapter 12: Sanity Returned and Meeting the 'Enemy' Part 1

_Severus' Pov..._

It had taken Severus two weeks to get the potion brewed to perfection for the Dark Lord. Lucius was held responsible to set up the ritual (under the threat of dismemberment and blood boiling curses). It was almost amusing to watch a Malfoy scurry around like a House Elf, trying to appease his master.

But, there was so much truth in that last statement.

That was all they were. House Elves to a horrible master...

Severus sighed inwardly, getting on his Death Eater robes and grabbing his white, smiling mask. Oh, the irony of such a mask. His Lord had known he hadn't smiled in years, and thought he need to look happier now that he was honored at becoming a Death Eater.

The mask in his hand smiled it's sick, cruel smile up at him. Fighting the urge to vomit, Severus slipped the cool metal onto his pale face and apparated.

Severus walked steadily to Voldemort's throne, and bowed deeply, kissing the coal colored robe. Once more fighting down the bile, he walked to his space in the circle of tormentors.

"Now! We shall begin the making of a new Generation of Dark!" the serpentine man said, smiling coldly.

It was deadly quiet. The air was tense with suppressed magic and anticipation.

"Severus! The potions!" Voldemort demanded.

Severus stepped forward in measured steps, and presented the tyrant with the pale gray and electric violet colored potions. The man hummed in satisfaction, sweeping the potions into his hands.

"Which is which?"

"The gray is for the ritual for your body, milord, while the personal one you asked for is the vibrant one," Severus dutifully said.

"Excellent!"

Voldemort downed the violet one first. For a moment nothing happened, then the changes began.

Voldemort fell to his knees, clutching his head and bellowing in pain. The Death Eaters either rushed to help their Lord, back away in fear, or turn to Severus with their wands raised, ready to kill on sight if Voldemort so wished it or the Lord died himself.

The yells of pain turned into groans, making heads turn. Voldemort was slowly getting to his feet, clutching at Bellatrix and Avery for help.

Voldemort slowly looked around, taking in everything.

"Let Severus be," were the first out of his mouth. They were calm and collected, not the usual cold or harsh tone. The others hesitated for a moment longer before moving away from the dark-haired wizard.

"Thank you, Severus. I am thinking clearly for the first time in a long, long time," Voldemort replied sincerely, taking in the tense figure in front of him.

"It is of no problem, milord," Severus murmured, still suspicious that he was going to be punished in some way of harming the Dark Lord.

Voldemort stayed silent for a minute before saying, "Let us drop with the formalities. Now that I am of a sane mind once more, we shall be making some changes. First of all, I would like to be addressed as Tom, not 'Voldemort' or 'Milord' any longer. Severus had brewed me a Sanity Potion, so I am once more in my own capable mind. There will be no more killing of muggles or muggleborn of the like. We shall act civilly, if anything politely. We will have no need of formalities, so make yourself comfortable." He gestured for everyone to find a seat, waiting patiently as they gathered chairs to sit upon.

"Another change will be that the hunt for Harry Potter has ended. Our only enemy shall be Dumbledore and his Order of the Phoenix. Potter was dragged into this war unwillingly, and shall be treated as neutral. I've yet to see the boy act of his own accord," Volde- no, Tom muttered thoughtfully.

"May I ask why, milord?" Lucius asked, bowing his head slightly in respect (or fear of punishment for talking out of place).

Tom waved off the 'milord' part, answering, "The child has been done a great injustice, being manipulated by the so called Defender of the Light, Albus Dumbledore. I have seen into that boy's mind, and it is not a nice place. Not a nice place at all..."

There was a sharp silence as they all took in those words, anticipating and fearing the meaning of those words.

"What is wrong with the boy's mind, milord?" Bellatrix asked quietly, her eyes fixed on Tom rapturously.

"I shall only say this once, and once only. Harry Potter lives a hard life. Because of Dumbledore, and myself, Potter has had to live in an extremely abusive house. The hardships that the child has gone through would have broken any of us. Easily. Potter is one of the strongest human beings I have ever laid eyes on," Tom explained, looking into each and every pair of eyes of his followers, ending at Severus' own.

Severus gave an almost unseeable nod at Tom, letting him know that he had known some of this information beforehand. Tom gave a slow nod of his own, before he leaned forward.

"The ritual for my body will start now, if it is of no consequence to any of you?" Nobody fought the question, and they readied to start the ritual.

**.*.^.*.^.*.**

"Potestas per venas fluat. Iuvenum erit nomen ejus. Quod si forte corpus eius resurgent corpora praeteriit. Relinquamus eum vivere quondam iterum!" (1) the Death Eaters chanted in sync.

Tom swallowed the gray potion and stepped into the ritual painted on the floor. A six-pointed star had been painted onto the floor with Latin script written inside by a deep blue paste that was handmade for the ritual.

"Potestas per venas fluat. Iuvenum erit nomen ejus. Quod si forte corpus eius resurgent corpora praeteriit. Relinquamus eum vivere quondam iterum!" Tom boomed with a voice embedded with power.

A bright blue light erupted from Tom's mouth, eye sockets, down through his nose, and out of his nose. An unearth scream made the Death Eaters cover their ears and fall to their knees. The scream kept going on and on for what seemed like hours, but was actually only a minute or two.

The others slowly got to their feet, looking around in confusion. Was that supposed to happen during the ritual? Was Tom the one screaming? Where _is _Tom?

**.*.^.*.^.*.**

Tom was currently in a deep mental battle, fighting an unknown entity that had taken over his once serpentine body, making the body boil and shift.

"Get out of my body!" Tom roared in anger, furious that he hadn't known of this presence earlier.

"Never, you worthless boy! Dumbledore put me here for a reason, and I'm not backing away from a nice body to live in!" a dark, hissing voice sneered back.

They pushed at each other fiercely, trying to overtake for control.

Tom could feel the darker force weakening after ten minutes of continuing pressure. Pulling in the rest of his remaining strength, Tom let out an almighty growl of rage and pushed the insane presence out.

**.*.^.*.^.*.**

Suddenly, a body popped into existence on a plush carpet in Number 27 Dead End Ally.

A high-pitched female squeal of fright was heard, but not acknowledged by the unconscious man.

"What are you doing here?! Who are you?!" the red-haired Portuguese woman screeched, but didn't receive an answer.

She stood frozen for a moment longer before she moved a small step closer to the stranger on the floor. When nothing happened, she moved a little closer.

The woman let out a long sigh saying, "Annalise is going to kill me."

Sheba Wrike grabbed the man under the arms and heavd him into another room, calling for a House Elf to help her secure and heal the stranger.

* * *

(1) Power shall flow through His veins. Youth shall be His name. Resurrect His body though the physical being may have been long gone. Let Him live once again! ~ Latin translation from Google Translator

* * *

**I'M SOOOOO SOOO SOOOO SOOO SOOO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! I've been so busy and I know this is reallly short, but its gonna have to do for now :P**

**I love you all for being so patient with me *hearts for all!***

**Love,**

**XXtheOneAndOnlyXX14**

**Ta!**

**P.S. I'll try to finish another chapter by Saturday, but no promises XP**


	11. Chapter 12 part 2

**Sorry about how long the last chapter's wait was! Here's another chapter, and I don't know when I'm going to get another up, so I'll update as soon as I can! **

**Review and stuff..**

**I've got to thank demonsinger for this chapter and some ideas in the upcoming chapters!**

**Love you all! *hearts***

* * *

_Last chapter..._

_Suddenly, a body popped into existence on a plush carpet in Number 27 Dead End Ally._

_A high-pitched female squeal of fright was heard, but not acknowledged by the unconscious man._

_"What are you doing here?! Who are you?!" the red-haired Portuguese woman screeched, but didn't receive an answer._

_She stood frozen for a moment longer before she moved a small step closer to the stranger on the floor. When nothing happened, she moved a little closer._

_The woman let out a long sigh saying, "Annalise is going to kill me."_

_Sheba Wrike grabbed the man under the arms and heaved him into another room, calling for a House Elf to help her secure and heal the stranger._

Chapter 12.2: Meeting the Enemy and Pranks Galore

On a bright December morning, a sleek chocolate-brown hawk flew into the Great Hall of Hogwarts. This hawk came from Sheba Wrike, sister and friend of Annalise Razac.

At the moment, Annalise was eating breakfast at her table of friends.

The hawk glided down tot the group of teenagers, and landed on the middle of the table.

Onixander was the first the reach for the letter, and untied it, while giving the avian some bacon. He opened the letter and read:

_Dear Analisa,_

_Late last night, a strange man appeared unconscious in the sitting room. I have him restrained by the use of House Elf magic. During an interrogation once he awoke, he told me that his name was Tom Riddle, and he knew of Onixander. Tom wishes to talk to you all, so I'm going to resume restraining him unless told otherwise. You never know when someone is lying or not._

_-Sheba_

Oh. Merlin.

Onixander busted up laughing, falling out of his chair with tears streaming down his face. The irony that Tom Riddle, aka Lord Voldemort, being bested by a House Elf made his laughter redouble its effort of bursting his stomach.

Even to him, his laughter sounded slightly hysterical.

Annalise had picked up the letter and was reading it. Her face turned pale when she finished, handing the letter to someone else.

Lisbeth, Thaz, and Reagan were confused as how Voldemort would've gotten into their house. Gage, Cherry, and Damien were laughing at how easily the 'Dark Lord Voldemort' was taken down. Luna was staring dreamily at them all, while Alex stared emotionless at them all.

Oni could understand why Annalise had gone pale. She had only just found Sheba, and she could easily lose her now again.

"Write her a letter, and if it sounds any different then what you know of any of her other correspondences, then we'll execute a rescue operation," Lisbeth whispered to Annalise, but in a louder voice said, "I didn't know that Voldemort was the first person to start Dumbledore on his lemon drop addiction. Are you sure thats what it says?" The only response was a slight nod, but otherwise Annalise was in her own mind now, unaware of the world around her.

There were some whispers and flinches when Lisbeth said that slightly untrue statement. They all looked at Dumbledore for confirmation or denial. When Dumbledore didn't acknowledge anything that was said, the students looked back at the group.

"What else does it say?" Reagan asked humoruosly.

"That the reason Voldemort went dark was because Dumbledore wouldn't become his lover," Lisbeth said deadpan and straight-faced.

It was only slightly untrue because Voldemort really had started Dumbledore with his lemon drop addiction, but never loved him. At all.

The students were silent before all Hell broke loose, and they were whispering and writing letters to their parents.

After a while, Anna opened her mouth to say something, when she was interrupted by a noisy owl flying into the Hall.

The owl dropped a fire-red letter onto Dumbledore's plate. They all stared at it for a few seconds, and when Dumbledore went to grab it, it burst into flames and music started to play.

_"(woman) Wooohooohooho!_

_(man) I am the candyman!_

_(woman) Wooohooohooho!_

_(man) Coming from Bountyland!_

_(woman) Wooohooohooho!_

_(man) I am the candyman!_

_(woman) Wooohooohooho!_

_(man) Coming from Bountyland!_

_*instrumental*_

_(woman) I wish that you were my lollipop... Sweet things, I will never get enough... If you show me to the sugar tree... Will you give me a soda pop for free?_

_(man) Come with me honey... I'm your sweet sugar candyman... Run like the wind - fly with me to Bountyland... Bite me, I'm yours - if you're hungry please understand... This is the end of the sweet sugar candyman_

_(woman) Oh my love - I know you are my candyman... And oh my love - your word is my command... Oh my love - I know you are my candyman... And oh my love - let us fly to Bountyland... Wooohooohooho! You are my lollipop. Wooohooohooho! Sugar, Sugar top. Wooohooohooho! You are my lollipop. Wooohooohooho! Sugar, Sugar top. _

_*instrumental*_

_(woman) I wish that I were a bubble gum... Chewing on me, baby, all day long... I will be begging for sweet delight... Until you say I'm yours tonight_

_(man) Come with me honey, I'm your sweet sugar candyman... Run like the wind - fly with me to Bountyland... Bite me, I'm yours - if you're hungry please understand... This is the end of the sweet sugar candyman_

_(woman) Oh my love - I know you are my candyman... And oh my love - your word is my command... Oh my love - I know you are my candyman... And oh my love - let us fly to Bountyland... Oh my love - I know you are my candyman... And oh my love - your word is my command... Oh my love - I know you are my candyman... And oh my love - let us fly to Bountyland_

_*instrumental*_

_(man) I am the candyman - coming from Bountyland... I am the candyman - coming from Bountyland!_

_*instrumental*_

_(man) Coming from Bountyland!_

_(woman) Oh my love - I know you are my candyman... And oh my love - your word is my command... Oh my love - I know you are my candyman... And oh my love - let us fly to Bountyland... Wooohooohooho! You are my lollipop. Wooohooohooho! Sugar, Sugar top. Wooohooohooho! You are my lollipop. Wooohooohooho! Sugar, Sugar top._

_*instrumental*"_

**(Candyman by Aqua)**

Everyone was silent, then someone began to giggle. That one little giggle set everyone off, and the Great Hall was shaking with raucous, belly shaking laughter. It took ten minutes for everyone to calm down, and listen to what the blushing Headmaster was saying.

"Please, if anyone knows of who sent this, I would like to be informed. Thank you, and please get ready for your last day of classes," Dumbledore twinkled brightly at them all.

**.*.^.*.^.*.**

"Who do you think did that?" Gage asked when he and Onixander were walking to their first period study hall.

"Who do you think?" Onixander replied with blatant sarcasm.

"Fred and George," they both said at the same time, chuckling.

"I think we should tell them to send one to our dearest friend Tom," a humored voice said behind them. The boys jumped and turned around to see Professor Snape smirking behind them.

Onixander was the first to recover from the scare and said, "Really? I'll write them and ask."

"Yeah! That would be so funny! And have them do it during a meeting too!" Gage exclaimed quietly.

Severus let a chuckle out before letting his mask come back into place. "I'll let you gentlemen get back to your scheming then. See you during potions."

"Bye Professor," they chorused.

Onixander was fighting to blush. Those dark eyes were visually fucking him, and it sent an exhilarated shiver down his spine. Smirking to himself, he swayed his hips, inwardly laughing when he heard the sharp intake of breath.

**.*.^.*.^.*.**

"Potter! Detention!"

"But I didn't do-"

"Two points for back-chatting a teacher!" Snape sneered viciously, but there was an amused glint to his eyes.

Onixander let out a small groan for show, letting it seem like any other class with the Evil Git of the Dungeons. Really, he was groaning because he was so aroused. Severus had been making crude comments at him all period, but nobody had caught the heated undertone of them.

"8 o'clock tonight, Potter! Don't be late," Snape said dismissively.

Everyone packed up and left hurriedly, but Onixander did for a whole different reason. He was so hard he was surprised that no one could see it through his robes.

Groaning again to himself, he tried to will it to go away, to no anvil.

The rest of the day is going to be absolute torture, Onixander thought to himself.

**.*.^.*.^.*.**

As Onyx had predicted, the day was a slow torture. He couldn't focus, for his thoughts were on what was going to happen later that day. Nothing processed through his brain fully. Information went through one ear and out the other.

With a soft sigh of relief, his last class of the day let out.

Onixander walked down to the Great Hall with Annalise and Gage beside him, talking about what they were getting the others for Christmas.

Sitting down by Cherry, he listened to everyone chatter about this and that, all the while feeling those dark eyes caress him. A sharp shiver went down his spine, and he looked up at the Head Table. Making it look like he was just scanning the Hall, he locked eyes with Severus.

The look they were giving the other was enough to melt Antarctica. It wasn't from hatred like everyone thought, it was lust. Lust to be with one another at that moment, and never have it end.

Severus gave a small nod to the doors, and went back to eating the last of his dinner.

Onixander waited a few seconds before making his excuses, leaving the Great Hall, and hiding behind a statue to wait.

Three minutes later, Severus stalked out of the Hall and walked past Onyx's hiding spot.

Grinning, Onyx followed the oblivious man down the hallways to the dungeons. It wasn't really that hard either. All you had to do was stay silent and use the shadows to your advantage. When the older man was opening his office door, Onyx got right up behind him and...

"AHHHH!" Severus yelled as he felt someone tickle his sides. Jumping away and turning around, he found a dark-haired beauty on the floor silently laughing. "That wasn't funny!" Severus scolded (more like pouted) at the younger.

When Severus saw he wasn't going to receive an answer, he swept with as much dignity as he could into his classroom.

A few minutes later he felt rather then see Onixander come into the room. Arms were wrapped around him, as words of apology were muttered over and over again because of the trick.

Heaving a sigh, Severus turned around and gave the boy a glare. "You will not do that again."

"'M sorry. 'M sorry," Onyx murmured against Severus' chest, gripping him tight. "Don't leave me, please. I'll be good. Promise. 'M sorry."

"Silly brat. I'm not going to leave you just because you decided to play a trick on me. What's brought on this?" Severus said to the distressed young man attached to his torso.

"Uncle Vernon. Says 'm a worthless freak. Nobody wants a freak," Onyx muttered quietly. "'M sorry 'm a freak. Didn't mean to. 'M sorry."

Severus tilted Onixander's chin up, catching the younger's lips with his own. When he pulled away they were both panting.

"You are not worthless. You are not a freak. You are mine, and you shall stay that way for the rest of your days. Do you understand?" Sev said, leaving no room for doubt.

Onyx nodded his head slightly, leaning more on the chest of his beloved.

* * *

**I'll leave it off there for now :) **

**I've got all the presents ready and wrapped for the group! I think you'll all enjoy them *evil laughter and lightning flashes behind* Ohhh! I hope I can do that more! XD**

**Ok, sorry for the shortage on chapters :P**

**Review**

**Love,**

**XXtheOneAndOnlyXX14**

**Ta!**


	12. Chapter 13

**Hope you all had a Merry Christmas and Happy New Years! Sorry this is late, but I haven't been feeling well and it doesn't seem to want to leave me just yet. XP Anyways, hope you like it and Review and shit..**

**Love ya all! *hearts***

* * *

_Last Chapter..._

_"'M sorry. 'M sorry," Onyx murmured against Severus' chest, gripping him tight. "Don't leave me, please. I'll be good. Promise. 'M sorry."_

_"Silly brat. I'm not going to leave you just because you decided to play a trick on me. What's brought on this?" Severus said to the distressed young man attached to his torso._

_"Uncle Vernon. Says 'm a worthless freak. Nobody wants a freak," Onyx muttered quietly. "'M sorry 'm a freak. Didn't mean to. 'M sorry."_

_Severus tilted Onixander's chin up, catching the younger's lips with his own. When he pulled away they were both panting._

_"You are not worthless. You are not a freak. You are mine, and you shall stay that way for the rest of your days. Do you understand?" Sev said, leaving no room for doubt._

_Onyx nodded his head slightly, leaning more on the chest of his beloved._

Chapter 13: Christmas Presents

Onixander couldn't wait for Christmas! He was currently bouncing up and down on his train seat, waiting for his latest sugar rush to end. Cherry really shouldn't have dared him to eat as many chocolate frogs as he could.

Smirking to himself, Onyx sprawled over top of the nearest body and snuggled down for a good read. At the moment, _White Crow_ by Marcus Sedgwick was captivating his every second. He'd have to finish it soon, because he couldn't wait for Anne Rice's new book to come out on January 29th!

Too slow in his opinion, the train finally rolled into Kings Cross. Grabbing up his neon yellow backpack, Onyx set off after the others to find their ride home.

After twenty-five minutes of continuously watching for Julianna, they were getting worried when she didn't arrive. Two minutes later, they all sighed in relief as they saw her running to their gate.

"I'm.. so.. so-sorry.. tha-t I'm... late!" Julianna gasped out in jagged breathes, doubled over with her hands on her knees.

"It's no problem. You just had us worried that something went wrong and you got hurt or something," Alex explained, rushing over to help her. "What took you so long?"

"Sorry.. The traffic was horrible!.. Ran.." was the jumbled response.

Reagan chuckled saying, "Take a few deep breaths, then you can explain."

A minute later, Julianna was able to explain that there had been a bad accident and all the traffic had to be detoured. She'd finally just given up trying to get to the station, parked, and started walking. Julianna had realized that she wasn't going to make it on time, and started running, but was still really late. No one cared she was late, only that she had been ok.

They all trekked to the van, and it took another hour for them to get home.

**.*.^.*.^.*.**

"DADDY!" a high-pitched voice squealed.

Willow was dressed up in a pretty emerald-green dress and white stockings.

"Hey Silly-Willy!" Alex smiled, picking the little girl up and hugging her close. "How have you been?"

Alex wasn't really Willow's father, but he had stepped up and taken that place. He helped raise her, and was her dad in every way but blood.

"I be'en good, daddy!" Willow giggled, putting her thumb in her mouth.

Going into the house and unpacking, everyone was happy and relaxed. It was a quiet evening, watching the television and reading.

**.*.^.*.^.*.**

It was four days later and Onixander was laying in his bed with his eyes closed, listening to his Ipod. He didn't hear his door open, or see a dark figure walk over to him. What he did feel was his bed dip as someone sat on it. Opening his eyes, Onixander saw that Severus was looking down at him, smiling softly.

Onyx pulls out his ear buds and smiled up at the man. Sitting up, Onyx wrapped his arms around the pale neck.

"Hey," Oni whispered into the ear.

"Hello," was the dark whisper back.

"What are you doing here so early?" Onyx asked.

"Draco wanted to come today and stay till Christmas Eve, before he leaves to go to Miss Littingale's for Christmas Day to New Years," Severus replied.

"His name's not Draco here, its Gage Lucas Black," Onyx said, snuggling into the warm chest under his cheek.

A long-fingered hand came up and ran through Onixander's inky locks. "He changed his name also?"

"Yeah, right after Lucius kicked him out. Lisbeth took us down to a Court House and we filled out the paperwork, forged the guardian signatures, and voila!"

"A name so easily given, so easily replaced," Severus stated, his fingers gliding down Onyx's spine, resting above the waistband of the denim jeans.

"A name never wanted, given away," Onixander corrected him, arching into the touch.

"Hmmm," Severus hummed, pulling the younger into his lap.

"Are we needed at the moment?" Onixander asked.

"Not till dinner. Miss Razac sent me up to find myself a room to stay in," Severus said, running the fingers back up the bumpy spine.

"You find one you like? We all picked two rooms to decorate, one for us and the other for a guest. I did the silver-colored door on the third floor," Oni said, letting a hand drift down the warm chest and around the older's waist.

"I have found one I like, but it isn't on the third floor," a husky whisper replied.

"Oh?"

"Certainly. It's the bright-purple door on the second floor, on the right side of the hallway," he said softly.

Oh. That's my room.

Grinning slightly, Onyx said, "What's so special about that room?"

"Hmmm... There's a beautiful dark-haired, green-eyed young man in it. Of course, he would have to share a bed with a grouch like me, but I'm sure that he won't mind."

"I know for a fact that he wouldn't mine," Onyx said, smiling against the creamy neck.

"I'll take your word for it," came an amused reply.

Suddenly, Onixander found himself lying on his bed once more, but a warm body covered him also. Onyx put up his arms and wrapped them around Severus' neck, pulling the dark head down for a kiss. A cool hand situated itself on his cheek, caressing the flushed skin there.

Onixander let out a low moan, needy and full of desire. Those hot, thin lips moved feverishly against his own, sipping and nipping. The other cool hand ran under Onyx's shirt, making its way up to tease the perk nipples.

Oni glided a hand down Severus' shoulder blades, reached the bottom of his shirt and groped his ass. Severus gave a growl and rolled them around so that Onixander was on top. Sev reached forward and undid Onyx's pants, dragging down the zipper and shoved in his hand to palm the hard cock that was aching for release.

Onyx thrust forward into the hand, tilting his head back in ecstasy. All he could think was _ I want you, I want you, I want you, I want you..._

He must have said it out loud because Severus rolled them over again, flipping Oni onto his stomach and roughly pulling his pants off. Onixander felt those hands pull his ass cheeks apart, and a warm, wet tounge against his entrance.

"OOOOOhhhhhhhhh!" Onixander moaned, long and low, cantering his hips back into that Heaven.

The long muscle probed him minutely before thrusting in his tight hole, lapping at his inner walls.

"Ahhh! Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me... Please! Fuck!" Onixander cried out, desperately wanting to be filled.

The tounge removed itself, and Severus asked, "Are you sure?"

"Yes!" Onixander wailed. He sat up and opened the nightstand's bottom drawer, pulling out a bottle of lubricant. "I'm not a virgin, haven't been for years."

Severus grabbed the bottle and poured some onto his fingers as Oni got on his hands and knees.

Onyx felt a finger enter him, rubbing and stretching him, until another finger joined the first to scissor the tight hole they were in. After a while, a third was added while the other two wrecked havoc on Oni's prostate.

Little whimpers escaped from the younger man's mouth, each sound sending a jolt of pleasure through Severus' cock, making it harder and harder to not just thrust into the welcoming heat with abandon.

But he didn't want their first time to be one-sided passion, so he took the time to stretch the tight hole so there would be no pain.

Finally, Severus decided that Onixander was loose enough. He lubed his engorged dick and put the tip at the gaping hole. Severus wrapped his arms around Oni's torso, laying on the younger's back. He slowly pushed into that heat, and had to stop from embarrassing himself. Severus was so close to cumming, wanting to only take what was being offered.

He pressed his hand along the length of Onyx's cock, encasing it in his fingers. Pulling at the needy organ, Severus thrust in the pliable boy's body, making it rock with the force.

Severus could feel his Onyx's balls rising, the moans becoming more desperate, coming closer to release. A few hard pulls, and the cock was spurting its milky gift onto the bed.

Sev waited for Onixander's orgasm to stop, feeling the heat clench and convulse around him. When Oni went lax and collapsed onto the bed, Severus lifted up the younger's hips and pounded into the tight sheath that surrounded his cock.

Finally, Severus came in the tunnel of heat and fell boneless onto the bed beside Onyx.

He felt arms band around his chest and a head rest on his chest.

They lay together, not saying a word, just holding, until someone yelled up that dinner was ready.

**.*.^.*.^.*.**

"Hey Annalise! Thaz! I've gotta give you your presents now," Onixander smiled, motioning for them to come into the living room, where the Christmas tree was.

Everyone took a seat and waited for the insanely grinning teen to do... something.

"Dobby!" Oni yelled.

An ugly pinkish creature 'popped' into existence a second later.

"Yes, Master Onixander? What can Dobby be doing for yous?" the House Elf asked.

"Can you go get the... presents... from you know where?" Onixander asked, shifting from one foot to another in impatience.

"Yes, Master Onixander!" Dobby said, clicking his fingers and disappearing.

A few seconds later, Dobby reappeared with two extremely large presents. One was seven-foot high and six-foot wide, while the other was six-foot high and three-foot wide.

"This one's for Annalise," Oni said, pointing to the largest one. "And this one's for Thaz," he said, pointing to the other.

"Ok," Annalise said cautiously, moving closer to present.

Onixander bounced happily, waiting for the to unwrap them.

Thaz was the first to rip the paper. He leaned forward, taking a peek into the hole he had created, and pulled back with a gasp, staring at Onixander in disbelief.

"No... You did, did you? How?!" Thaz asked in awe and wonderment.

"What is it?" Cherry asked curiously.

"Smith, Zacharius Smith," Thaz said breathlessly. "How long do I get to keep him?"

Everyone was gaping at Onixander.

Onyx just smiled at them all serenely saying, "As long as I can keep making Polyjuice Potion."

Thaz gave a smile that every sane person who saw it knew they should run in the opposite direction. Even the insane would know that nothing good will come with that smile, and yet, they all smiled back just as cruelly.

"What do I have then?" Annalise asked. "Or should I say who?"

Onixander just smiled and motioned for her to open it.

Annalise slowly ripped a strip of paper off from the front, and looked inside. A cold, tight look came over her face.

"I left a note next to Petunia while she was sleeping. He won't be going back home," Onyx said emotionless. Annalise nodded sharply in reply, knowing she finally had her one wish.

Karma really is a bitch.

* * *

**What do you think? I think I could have done better, but I kinda just wanted to get this chapter over with..**

**Hope you liked it!**

**Review and stuff!**

**Love,**

**XXtheOneAndOnlyXX14**

**Ta!**


	13. Chapter 14

**I'm sooo sorry for the long wait for this chapter! I've been sick on and off for the last few months and I've been busy with schoolwork. I'm still sick, but hopefully I'll get better soon so I have more time to write than lay on the couch unconscious. I've also joined my school's Girl's Lacrosse Team and we have like four games a week and practice from 3:45-6 pm every weekday and I have like no time at all for ANYTHING! I hope you all still love me *hopeful face?***

**Review and Shit….**

**FuckMyLife,**

**XXtheOneAndOnlyXX14**

_Last Chapter..._

_"Smith, Zacharius Smith," Thaz said breathlessly. "How long do I get to keep him?"_

_Everyone was gaping at Onixander._

_Onyx just smiled at them all serenely saying, "As long as I can keep making Polyjuice Potion."_

_Thaz gave a smile that every sane person who saw it knew they should run in the opposite direction. Even the insane would know that nothing good will come with that smile, and yet, they all smiled back just as cruelly._

_"What do I have then?" Annalise asked. "Or should I say who?"_

_Onixander just smiled and motioned for her to open it._

_Annalise slowly ripped a strip of paper off from the front, and looked inside. A cold, tight look came over her face._

_"I left a note next to Petunia while she was sleeping. He won't be going back home," Onyx said emotionless. Annalise nodded sharply in reply, knowing she finally had her one wish._

_Karma really is a bitch._

Chapter 14: The Screams of the Guilty

It was Christmas Eve and Oni was feeling a little bipolar.

On one hand, Gage and Severus were leaving the next morning. Ever since Oni and Severus had had sex, they were a little awkward. It was like their bodies had been satisfied, but their emotions were slightly detached from one another. Severus still slept beside him, they just didn't talk much anymore.

On the other hand, Onixander was having the time of his life playing Just Dance 2 with Willow and listening to the screams of Vernon being tortured by Annalise.

Then, there was the Tom Riddle problem. Nobody felt like going to talk with the captured man (Severus didn't know that Tom was there). Damien suggested that on Boxing Day, they'd bring down Riddle so they could all talk.

Maybe having a Dark Lord on your side won't be that bad...

Also, there was the excitement that Sheba would be coming down to visit tomorrow for the first time. They had only heard the brief summary from Anna about her, but other than that, they didn't know anything about her.

Once the song was over, Oni handed the control to Reagan for him to play the next song. He looked around the living room to see that Gage, Severus, Cherry, and Alex had been watching the pair of them dance.

Tilting his chin up a bit and putting on a pompous git mask, Onyx snidely asked, "What are you plebian fools looking at?"

Alex snorted and rolled his eyes, while Cherry stuck her tongue out. Severus just stared at him with unfathomable eyes and his lips quirked at the corners. Gage looked the most insulted, so Onyx felt satisfied enough to leave the room with a sardonic grin.

He walked down the hall to the kitchen to grab a quick snack before going to visit with his familiars. Having one of the House Elves help him make a few sandwiches and a large glass of apple juice. Onixander situated the plate and cup securely, shuffling out of the kitchen and up the stairs to the fourth floor.

Altogether, there were six floors, not including the attic, basement, and dungeons. The first floor was the main floor; living room, kitchen, dining room, etc. The second and third floors were bedrooms and bathrooms. Everyone picked and decorated any room they wanted, and usually every other summer, they'd redecorate all over again. The fourth floor was for their familiars. Different enclosures were created for their different needs, and the animals were able to come and go whenever they pleased. The fifth floor was the potion's lab. Lisbeth spent most of her time there with either Annalise or Damien. The sixth floor was for plants. Cherry and Reagan made the greenhouse level of the house, and it was truly magnificent. There were plants and herbs, magical and muggle, of every kind. They crawled up small fences, sat in small ponds of water, hung from rafters, and climbed over every available surface. The area was spelled so it stayed a constant heat for the plant's needs, and different areas were walled off for the more dangerous or volatile plants. Then the basement and attic were just for storage.

Onixander climbed the stairs to the fourth floor, singing "Dance With the Devil" by Breaking Benjamin under his breath.

Here I stand, helpless and left for dead.

Close your eyes, so many days go by.

Easy to find what's wrong, harder to find what's right.

I believe in you, I can show you that I can see right through all your empty lies.

I won't stay long, in this world so wrong.

Say goodbye, as we dance with the devil tonight.

Don't you dare look at him in the eye, as we dance with the devil tonight?

Trembling, crawling across my skin.

Feeling your cold dead eyes, stealing the life of mine.

I believe in you, I can show you that I can see right through all your empty lies.

I won't last long, in this world so wrong.

Hold on. Hold on.

Hold on. Hold on.

Goodbye.

Turning a doorknob between his elbows (which was very complicated, mind you), and toed it shut quietly. He was instantly surrounded by at least seven different types of wild cats. Purring loudly, Lily was in the front trying to gain more attention than the others.

"Calm down, calm down. Give me a sec to get everything situated, and then we can play," Onyx murmured around his first sandwich.

Happy that they had someone to play with later, the cats all left Onyx to do what he needed. Lily trotted after him, rubbing against his legs and purring loudly. Oni walked sedately to a nook in the furthest wall. He pushed his food in before himself, climbing the four-foot ledge and sitting inside. Lily jumped up also, laying down beside him. Onixander slowly ate and drank, contentedly leaning against Lily's side.

"What do you think we should do with 'Ole Tommy Boy?" Onixander asked aloud.

Lily gave a huff in reply, baring her teeth in a gruesome smile.

"You think that he's acting? Maybe I should ask Severus," Oni muttered, taking another bite of his sandwich.

Lily snorted, puffing out her chest and flicking her ears back.

"Just because we aren't talking right now doesn't mean that he's out of the picture," Oni said, amused at his tiger's antics.

Lily just gave another huff before putting her head down on her paws.

"You're acting like a brat, ya know?"

Lily bared her teeth, then lashed out and gave Onixander a face-full of tongue.

"Aghh! Nooooo! Lily, geroff!" Onyx laughed as he tried to push the still licking tiger off of himself.

"Should I worry that something inappropriate is going on between the two of you?" a deep voice called out from the other side of the room.

Lily looked up and growled lightly, only to stop and glare at Onixander when he cuffed her around the ear.

"Nothing going on here, right Lily Girl?" Onyx asked, staring up at the annoyed cat.

Lily flexed her claws on his chest before getting up and walking over to where Sebastian was sunbathing.

"She is one moody cat," Severus said as he sat down beside the flushed teenager.

Onyx chuckled and propped up on one of his elbows facing Sev saying, "She reminds me of what I imagine my mum would act like. That's why I named her Lily."

Severus only nodded solemnly, looking around the room at the different wild cats lazing about.

"Annalise rescued her from an abusive circus owner in the States when she was visiting friends. Most of the animals we have are from neglected, abusive, or unfit homes. Anna found Sebastian when she was still a child in her South American tribe. She told me once that Sebastian's mother had been killed by poachers and her father found the cubs. Her father was going to give them to his oldest sons, but Sebastian wouldn't leave Anna's side for anything, so she kept him instead," Onyx told Severus, who was looking at him intensely.

Onyx stared back for a little while before talking again.

"Cherry used to be a prostitute. Her dad would drug her when she was younger and sell her to child molesters to rape her. When she started to get older, that's when her dad whored her off on the streets to anyone," Onyx shuddered at the thought that Vernon could've done that to him. "Thaz used to have parents who were drug dealers. They would get high and smoke all the time, forgetting that they had a child to take care of, so Thaz took care of himself. He had a sister too, and took care of her also, Wilhelmina. She died from a gunshot wound when she was 8 years old in a shoot-out between their parents and a local gang. That's where his tattoo came from, the Weeping Willow."

"Have all of you gone through horrible things?" Sev asked quietly.

"Yeah, we have. Some are worse than others, but we've all gone through terrible things," Oni replied just as quiet.

"Whose was the worse?"

"In my opinion, Annalise. She lost everything when she was 4 years old; family, friends, home, childhood, innocence, everything. Nothing was left untouched."

"What do you mean 'nothing was left untouched'?" Severus asked, brows furrowed in confusion.

"The people, who took everything always from her, inked their names and what they did into her skin. The tattoos on her neck and down her right arm are what they did. It was nothing that she wanted done; held her down, drugged her up, inked her body, and beat her to unconsciousness again and again and again."

"Why did they do it?"

"Because her tribe was different."

There was a long silence that followed the conversation.

* * *

**What do you think? **

**Violent scene next chapter? Who's POV? Smith or Vernon? Both?**

**Review and shit! XP**

**Love you all and hope you still love me?,**

**XXtheOneAndOnlyXX14**


End file.
